Teacher's Pet
by Arxaith
Summary: I never knew I could fall in love...until HE walked into my life. He stopped my heart with just his gaze. But...it's wrong to love your teacher, right? AkuZeku - based on a rp
1. Chapter 1

_Based off the role-play that LunatiC0KyoujiN and I did a loooooong time ago. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

_Buzz buzz buzz_. I groaned as the alarm clock went off in my ear. I pressed the pillow over my face, seriously considering going back to sleep. That's when it dawned on me. Today was the first day of school. I reached over and hit the top of the digital clock, silencing the alarm.

"Zexion! Get your ass in here now!" I cringed at my older brother's voice. Oh sure, he didn't act like I existed until he needed the aftermath of another one of his all night parties for two cleaned up. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, letting my feet hit the floor. Why was it always freezing cold in here? Oh, that's right. Saïx doesn't give a damn about the power bill.

"Zexion!!" Hearing him yell again, I hurried to my closet and pulled out my old ripped jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. "Goddammit! Get in here now!" I winced and pulled my clothes on quickly, hurrying into the living room.

"About fucking time!" He was lying on the couch, several crushed beer cans around him. I put a hand over my nose, repressing a gag. The entire room smelt and alcohol and semen. God, if Saïx could only remember his late night escapades. He'd be disgusted with himself. "Clean this up," he ordered, slumping back and closing his eyes. I could smell alcohol on his breath through my fingers. I sighed and scooped up at least ten beer cans. Jesus Christ. I'm surprised Xemnas isn't still here. How the hell did he drive home?

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until I had to be at school. Crap I had to leave. I tossed the cans in the garbage and grabbed my purple messenger bag, slinging it over my head.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I jumped and turned to see Saïx standing not even two inches from me. "School."

He grabbed my arm and I winced, feeling his fingernails dig into my bruises through my shirt. "You're not done here," he growled, his yellow eyes glowing.

"I c-can't be late," I stammered, pleading silently for him to let me go.

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. But you better come straight home after, understand?"

I nodded, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. He wouldn't let go of me. "I mean it," he said getting dangerously close to my face. "Xemnas won't be back tonight. If you're not here, I won't have anything to _do_."

My eyes widened. Oh fuck. Why me? Why?!

I just nodded and he released me. I hurried out the door and down to the subway. Six hours. I can escape for six hours. The day will be better…it has to be.

------

"Zexy!" The breath was knocked out of me as my friend Demyx attacked me with a hug.

You'd think by now, I'd learn to avoid them…Who am I kidding? _No one _can avoid a Demyx glomp.

"Nn…hey Dem."

"N'ohh! I missed you! Did you have a good summer? Go anywhere? Oo! What about-"

"Demyx let him breathe. You just saw him two weeks ago at the beach." The smaller blonde appeared out of nowhere and I sighed in relief when Demyx let go of me to latch onto him. "Hey Zeku."

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Thanks Roxas. I owe you one."

"No problem. I-"

He was cut off as Demyx attacked him with a kiss, practically sucking his face off.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys. We're in the middle of the hallway. Save it for when you get home."

They broke apart with a disgusting popping noise. Roxas was blushing. Demyx attacked him with another hug. "N'ohh! You're so cute Roxy!"

I just stared at them, wondering how two people can display _any_ kind of affection for each other in public. I mean, there are dozens of kids in the hall. Half of them probably saw their kiss. Didn't that embarrass them? I would never do that. Course, I would never date anyone.

The bell suddenly rang and kids scattered, literally running to their classes. "See you guys later." I said starting down the hall.

"What class do ya have first?" I heard Demyx call.

"Latin," I responded without even looking back. He said something else, but I couldn't understand what, seeing how I already went around the corner. Room 2B. Ugh. I think the school magically moves its rooms every year as a cruel practical joke for the students. I always get lost on the first day, even though I've attended here for two years. There it is. I approached the door and was about to open it when I saw the sign taped on the worn wood._ Miss Gainsborough's Latin IV class has been moved to Room 7C (in the new building)_ Crap! Why couldn't they put that in the schedule? I'm going to be so late now!

I ran down the hall and wrenched the door open to the new part of the school. Room 5A? That can't be right. I continued down the hall, seeing nothing but A classrooms. I glanced at my schedule. It's possible they might have meant 7_A_. But the sign said 7C! Crap!

"You lost kid?" I jumped. I couldn't help it. The man's voice came out of nowhere. I turned to see a man at least a foot taller than me standing in front of me. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk plastered on his thin lips. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were the color of emeralds, defined with black, cat-eye eyeliner and a small dark purple triangle tattooed under each eye. His hair was bright red, sticking out in all angles from his scalp. "Kid? Heh, I know I'm beautiful, but snap out of it."

I felt heat come to my cheeks. I pulled on the end of my bangs, trying to hide my face even more. "Um, I can't find my Latin class," I finally said once my mouth decided to work again.

His smirk grew as he crossed his arms. "Tsk. Figures…what room number is it?"

"7C," I said in a quiet voice, looking at the tile floor.

"That's across the courtyard. Keep up kid." He walked past me opened the door leading outside.

"Yes sir," I said following him, holding the strap of my messenger bag. Who was this guy? A new teacher? I had never seen him before. I looked up for a brief moment, my eyes lingering on his hips. They swayed with his every step and the little silver chain connected to his belt loops bounced against his side. I noticed how skinny he was. The man looked anorexic.

He suddenly turned and looked back at me, catching me off guard. I blushed again, quickly looking at the floor. "What're you taking Latin for?" he asked falling in step beside me.

"I want to learn the language," I said not looking up. "I'm nearly fluent. Then I'll know three languages."

"Ah. Show off are we?" I felt my cheeks burn. He chuckled slightly and pulled open the other door leading into the school. "The room's right across the hall. Better get in there before you're too late. Wouldn't want to ruin that perfect record you probably have."

I scowled. So I don't want any marks on my record. Is that such a bad thing? "Thanks," I said walking into the building.

"See ya later." He waved with two fingers and walked off. Again, I was staring at his hips. I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I pushed it from my thoughts and opened the door to 7C.

At first, I thought I had the wrong room…again. No one was in there. I sighed in relief when Miss Gainsborough popped her head up from under her desk. "Oh! Hello Zexion."

She smiled warmly and sat in her chair, smoothing her bangs back. "Sorry. I was organizing my file drawer. Glad to see you back this year."

"Hi, Miss Gainsborough," I said choosing a seat in the first row. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the room."

"It's okay. I was confused as well. I had to move all of my things this morning." She gestured to the box by her desk. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

I hesitated, but said, "It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was nice." She blushed slightly and held up her left hand. "I got married."

I smiled to a degree. The diamond ring on her finger was small, but beautiful. It gleamed in the light. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

I looked around the classroom. It still smelled like new paint. "…Am I the only one in Latin IV?"

"I'm afraid so," she said with a sigh. She stood, smoothing the folds out of her pink dress and picked up a textbook. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to be the only one, you can always transfer." She set the book glumly on my desk and went to the board.

I opened the cover and saw my name scrawled there in her pretty handwriting. "I don't mind," I said looking up to see her writing down vocabulary words on the chalkboard. "I like having you as my teacher."

"Really?" She beamed. "Well, I like having you as my student. You're hard working. That practically does the work for me."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Okay, let's get started."

------

The bell finally rang and I looked up from my workbook. "If you could just finish the rest of those exercises for homework please."

"Of course," I said standing, slipping the textbook and workbook in my bag. "See you tomorrow, Miss Gainsborough."

I heard her call _bye_ as I walked out the door. I hurried back to the old part of the school, checking my schedule. I had English next. Thankfully, I knew exactly where that class was at…unless they decided to move it as well.

I rejoined the crowd of students in the old building, getting bumped into and smashed as usual. "Hey," my friend Riku said appearing at my side. His hair had gotten longer over the summer, I noticed. His silver bangs were hanging in his eyes. "What class do you have next?"

"English. You?"

"Same. I heard Leon is out sick today. He must have AIDS not to come to school."

"People get sick," I said with a shrug, adjusting my bag.

"_Leon_ though? Wonder who our sub will be?"

"I have no idea." We chose desks at the back of the classroom. "I hope it's-" I stopped mid-sentence, seeing the person I has been dreading to see all day. He looked over Larxene's shoulder and waved at me, flipping his layered pink hair back.

"What?"

"Marluxia," I said glaring at him.

"Just ignore him," Riku said pulling his thin black cell phone out of his pocket. I could hear it vibrating. No doubt a text from Sora saying how much he missed him or some other lovey dovey crap. They just saw each other a minute ago between classes, I'm sure.

"Sora says hi." He was pressing buttons on his phone.

"Tell him I said hi," I said pulling _Angels and Demons_ out of my bag. I pulled the bookmark out and glanced at the page. Crap. I had stopped mid-chapter. I scowled and flipped back to the beginning of chapter 15, skimming over lines.

"Hey there, Zexy."

I didn't even look up. I could see him sitting down at the desk in front of me out of my peripheral vision. "Go away Marluxia. I'm trying to read."

He took the book from my hands and closed it, putting it down on the desk. I glared at him. "You can read later, dear." He tilted my head up the chin, forcing me to look at him.

"How was your summer? Did you miss me?"

I pulled away from his touch. "It was fine and no, I did not."

He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. I rolled my eyes. He is so pathetic. "That's too bad. I missed you, darling."

He reached over and stroked my hair, gently touching my cheek. I shivered, leaning back away from his hand. "Don't touch me, Marluxia."

"I can't help it," he said smirking, running his thumb over my lips. He moved closer. I squirmed. If there's one thing I absolutely _hate_ is when people touch me and invade my personal bubble. "You're so adorable."

I begged him to back off with my eyes, seeing is how he still had two fingers on my lips. I leaned so far back, my chair hit the empty desk behind me.

"Marluxia, stop." About time he said something. I looked at Riku and silently thanked him as Marluxia removed his hand from my face. "Any idiot can see he hates you."

"Hm, I missed the part where it concerns you."

I glared at him, wanting to slap the smug look from his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but the breath caught in my throat when our sub walked in. It was the man I had met earlier. The class fell silent as his green eyes scanned the room, a smirk appearing on his lips. He sat at Leon's desk, propping his feet up on the wood. He leaned back and waved his hand carelessly in the air. The class, almost on cue, began muttering again. Marluxia, thankfully, sighed and returned to his seat.

"What is this, a tattoo class?" Riku wondered out loud, eyeing the sub.

"I like them." Again, I was staring at him. I couldn't bring myself to look away. What was so interesting about him?

"Them?" Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Looks to me like you're interested in the whole package."

"What?" I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I looked down at my desk, letting my hair cover my burning cheeks even more. "I am not."

Riku leaned forward. "You're blushing."

"Shut up," I muttered burying my head in my arms.

I looked over at him through my hair. He smirked and shot his hand in the air. "Hey Teach! I think Zexion has a question."

My eyes widened as I looked at Riku who was pointing at me. "Riku!" I pulled his arm down, glaring at him. The teacher stood, walking over to us, his hips swaying.

"At least get his name, dumbass," Riku whispered pushing me away.

"You again?" I looked up to see emerald eyes staring down at me. "What's wrong? Need help finding your pencil?"

I shook my head looking back down at my desk. The crude carvings in the wood were suddenly very interesting. "Riku was just being stupid." _Just shrug it off and walk away_, I thought running my finger along a pencil mark.

He didn't. He bent down by my desk. "You're face is freaking red, yo." I turned my attention to the floor, wanting to look down as far as possible. He leaned over the desk, brushing my hair back, letting his hand rest on my forehead. His skin was so warm. "Do you have a fever or something?" He moved his hand down to my cheek. "It feels like it."

"No. I'm okay, really," I said reluctantly backing away from his touch. I still refused to look at him.

I heard him chuckle a little. "Do you need to see the nurse?" I saw red out of the corner of my eye. His hand was on my cheek again. I slowly looked up at him. My heart nearly stopped. He was barely an inch from my face. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I shook my head, answering his question, my face burning. He got a smug look on his face.

"I think I get it. Need anything, scholar?"

"No sir," I muttered, looking into his green eyes.

He shrugged and stood up, running his hand gently down my cheek, almost like petting me. My skin tingled from the loss of his warm hand as he walked back to Leon's desk. Riku burst out laughing. I glared at him. "Smooth," he said, drawing the word out.

"Shut up. I'm going to kill you," I groaned, burying my face in my arms.

He shrugged. "Sorry, but I have to get my kicks somewhere. You're face was priceless, by the way. Wanna see?" I glanced at him and pressed my lips together in anger. He was holding his phone up. "Sora said it was cute." The phone started vibrating. He opened it, a sly look on his face. "Demyx agrees with Sora and Roxas says you're a teacher's pet and made a stupid happy face. See?" He held the phone out and I scowled at the little _8D_ that Roxas had sent.

"I can't believe you guys get amusement out of my embarrassment."

Riku shrugged. "That's life Zex. Oh, and you completely missed the look on Marluxia's face when you didn't treat the man's hand like barbed wire like you do with him. Heh, he's still making it."

I looked over at him. His jaw was open slightly and his eyes flashed with anger. Seeing me looking at him, he blinked a few times then blew me a kiss. He turned back to Larxene, his hands fisting. "He's acting so jealous," I said with a tone of disgust in my voice. "I've told him countless times I don't like him. I wish he would accept that and hound someone else."

Riku moved his hand to his cheek, resting his head in his palm. "So…why didn't you pull away from the teacher? I know you. You hate any kind of human contact."

I looked away. "I don't know. I was…listening to him."

"Suuuure you were. Imagining his lips would feel like against yours doesn't count as listening."

I whined loudly, hitting my head against the desk.

The bell rang and Riku stood, quickly getting his things. "What do you know? Class is over." He practically ran out. I looked at the door questioningly. He _would_ rush right out so I couldn't hide behind him as I walked out. I sighed and slung my bag over my shoulder. I hurried past the teacher's desk, trying my best not to make eye contact with the red head. I managed to make it into the hall without making a bigger fool of myself. I sighed, leaning against the lockers.

"Hi Zexy." Demyx appeared at my side, grinning.

"Don't say a word," I ordered knowing he would pester me about that picture all day.

"Hehe, okay. Gah! I have health class next. I don't like Vexen! He's a creepy old man and shouldn't be teaching kids about sex." He shivered, hugging himself.

I eyed him. "Um, I have health next too. But, Demyx, Vexen retired last year, remember? We have a new teacher. Or a sub or something. I don't know. There's no name on the schedule."

"Oh yay! Hayner was like, scarred for life because of that class last year. I was scared."

I nodded, understanding. Vexen did have an interesting way of teaching. I had him for chemistry last year. I remember some of the experiments he made us do. He seemed _way_ too involved in the subject, even as a teacher.

Roxas walked up to us and Demyx kissed him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Demyx by the arm, pulling the couple apart as I dragged him into the classroom. I stopped in my tracks.

Oh please tell me this is some kind of sick joke.

"Hi Tree Man!" Demyx said waving at the red head who was sorting through papers on the teacher's desk. Please tell me he's in here just to get something then will be on his merry way. "Are you subbing for this class?"

"Heh, nope. I'm your teacher, kid."

"Yay! This'll be so fun! Zexy just-"

My eyes widened. I didn't even want to hear the rest of the sentence. I ran to the back of the room, sliding into a desk, and propping a book in front of my face. I looked over the pages, seeing Demyx and our new teacher talking like old friends, saying something about getting shoes. I sighed and hid behind my book, staring at the words on the pages.

The bell rang and I heard kids taking their seats. "Sooo," I heard the red head say, "Welcome to Sex Ed. May all your dreams come true."


	2. Chapter 2

_So yeah, obviously LunatiC0KyoujiN was Axel in the rp we did. She's such a good Axel Dx_

* * *

I groaned, hitting my head on the desk. The book that had been hiding my face fell to the floor with a _thud_. "Zexy, Zexy!" I looked up at Demyx who was turned around in his seat, and scowled at him. "What're you doing back there? Move up here next to me! You can hear Mr. Tree Man better." He grinned pointing at the empty desk beside him.

"I agree with him," the red head said, leaning back in his desk. "Move up here. You can be anti-social on your own time." I groaned. Mental note to self: kill Demyx later. I stood slowly and walked to the front of the room, sitting next to him. The teacher walked over to us. I looked down at my textbook. "And by the way Mullet Head, it's Axel. Got it memorized? Stop calling me mister. I'm not _that_ old."

Axel. I finally knew his name. My eyes wandered up, looking at his tattoos. He smirked at me and I blushed, looking back down. "Okay then. Now, I'm going to assume that most of you are virgins…except maybe you two." I looked up. He pointed at Demyx who grinned and then he pointed at Roxas who pulled the hood on his jacket over his head. How convenient that he chose to wear Dem's jacket today. Axel's smirk grew. "And that one?" He was pointed at Riku now, who nodded. Oh he would. "Woo! Still got it!"

He stood and sat on his desk, pulling one of his legs up. "So, I'll start with the basics. How many people here know what a vagina is?"

The kids around me slowly raised their hands. I buried my head in my arms, seriously not wanting to have any part in this conversation and just disappear from the class. "Aw

Muffin, you don't know? I'll explain." I peeked out from my arms. He was looking at me.

Muffin? Where the hell did that name come from? "See, women have this baby trap of an organ called a vagina. And it's basically a second asshole that you shit babies out of. Got it memorized?" My eyes widened. "An agonizing, nine-month shit that you have to clean up for eighteen plus years. And hope is turns out not-quite-as-shitty as the other nine month shits." Demyx was giggling. Oh God kill me now. If this is how the man teaches… Axel's eyes suddenly widened slightly. "Oh shit, can I say shit? Fuck it. Fuck! Can I say fuck?"

I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. He made eye contact with me and smirked. The smile died almost immediately. "So anyway, now that Muffin understands the vast mechanics of a vagina, who here knows what a penis is? And if anyone doesn't raise their hand, so help me…"

Everyone's hand shot up this time. I bit my lower lip and raised my hand slightly. He stood, walking over to me. Why do his hips sway like that every time he takes a step? …And why do I keep staring at them? "So you know what half a penis is, Muffin?"

Again with the "muffin" thing. "I have my hand raised sir," I muttered, wiggling my fingers in the air a bit.

"Not all the way you don't." He grabbed my hand and pulled my arm in the air. Heat came to my cheeks. His skin was so warm compared to mine. "It's called class participation. Got it memorized?"

"Yes sir. Sorry," I sputtered as he let go of my fingers.

He walked back over to his desk, one hand on his hip as he faced us. "Okay. Since we all know what a glorious organ a penis is, do we have any questions?"

_Stop looking at me_, I thought looking at his emerald eyes. Demyx shot his hand in the air.

Oh here we go. "What's the average size?" I slapped my hand to my forehead. _How_ can he ask that with a straight face?

"About five, five and a half inches," Axel answered, leaning back on his desk.

Demyx's mouth formed an o. "Mine's like, 6!" He nudged Roxas, grinning. Roxas looked the same as I probably did: embarrassed beyond belief.

"Heh, I'll take your pride as a good thing. Anything else?"

Demyx giggled and said, "How big is yours?"

I slammed my head on the desk. Of all things- I seriously hope Axel has _some_ sort of decency and will keep that information to himself. "That's a bit personal, Dem," he said.

Oh thank God. He didn't answer. "Well, if you really want to know…" I looked up at him in shock. Demyx was staring at him with round eyes. "You'll have to stalk me. Or get in my pants, whatever." Dem's hand shot in the air again. "And no, that's not an invite." His hand lowered as his face fell. "During school hours anyway."

Demyx started giggling. I looked back at Roxas who was giving Axel a death glare. I nudged Demyx who looked at me. "Yeah?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Any other questions, oh curious one?" Axel asked, walking over toward Dem. He pushed the book on my desk in my lap and sat, on my desk, leaning back as he faced Demyx. I gulped and looked at Dem.

"Umm…" He stuck his finger in his mouth, his signature move for thinking. "Oh! Is masturbation healthy?"

"Hell yeah. Twice a day, go for it. And that's the surgeon general talking, not me." I slapped my hand to my face. Axel looked down at me. "Muffin, do you need help? Because I'm starting to think you need a helmet." I shook my head, trying my best not to look at him. That proved to be difficult, seeing as how he was two inches from me. "If you bust your head open in my class, you'd better clean up after yourself. And I don't want any period jokes about it either."

It was silent for a minute but Demyx, again, raised his hand. "What's a period?"

"Glad you asked, Demyx. See, being the foul beings that they are, once a month, the female body tries to kill itself with bloodletting. The baby-spewing ass I mentioned earlier hurls excessive amounts of blood in an attempt to drown any babies it may have been previously planning to shit while at the same time trying to do the world a favor and kill the woman herself." He stood, walking back to his desk. "But, most of the time it just makes her bitchy and hungry. Good going female reproductive organs."

Demyx sniggered and said, "That explains a lot."

"Heh. Yeah, it does. Anything else?"

Demyx's eyes got round again. "What about the missionary?"

"This is fun. The missionary, eh?" Demyx nodded, leaning forward in anticipation. Axel smirked and moved his briefcase to the floor. "Muffin, help me out with this one. C'mere."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"C'meeere."

I sighed. I suppose it's bad to ignore a teacher. I stood slowly and walked over to him. He touched my shoulder and I looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. He grinned, and grabbed me by the shoulders, pinning me to his desk, straddling me. My face was probably as red as his hair, I felt so much heat come to it. I pulled my hands to my chest, staring up at him. My heart was beating so fast. I was afraid to breathe.

He bent down closer to me. "Now, the missionary is your most basic of sex positions and can be performed with any gender, gay or straight, as you can see." He touched my face. I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. "It provides easy of movement as well as face to face communication, which most couples prefer with this kind of thing." Oh God. My stomach clenched. He sat up, sitting on my hips. "And it's pretty much the most boring position in the world." He stood, pushing his shirt sleeves back up. "Okay Muffin, you can sit now."

I sat up, finally remembering how to breathe. I hurried back to my seat, keeping my eyes down. My hands were shaking from shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Roxas. He had a slight smile on his face. He was laughing at me somewhat. "Relax, Zeku," he whispered, "It's okay."

I took a deep breath and let it out. That seemed to help. My heart wasn't pounding as much. "Oo! What about Kama Sutra?" Demyx suddenly asked loudly.

Axel crossed his arms. "That's a touchy subject thar, seeing as most people aren't flexible enough for it."

"Hehe not me. I know soooo many yoga positions."

"Really? Then you can come help me this time, Dem."

"Okay!" He jumped up and hurried over to Axel who sat on his desk. He whispered something in Demyx's ear. Dem nodded and straddled Axel, pressing their hips together as he arched his back. Their legs were so intertwined, I couldn't tell whose leg was whose. Axel wrapped his arms around Dem's lower back.

"As you can see, Dem's back has to arch quite a bit, but in the long run, it works." I scowled, feeling anger build up in my gut…maybe jealously? Why the hell did I feel like this? He's just a teacher. "Yeah, you don't have to press so hard Dem. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, sorry." He grinned sheepishly, and sat up, still straddling the red head.

Axel grinned and grabbed Demyx, flipping their positions, pinning him to the desk. He twisted their bodies together in a way I had never even thought possible. I heard Demyx let out a muffled cry of pain. "Now _this_ one is my personal favorite."

My jaw almost dropped. His favorite? Good _GOD_ his partner must be a contortionist.

The bell suddenly rang. He got off of Demyx, helping him up. "We'll continue this tomorrow, seeing how we're out of time."

"That was fun!" Demyx exclaimed gathering his things and giving a very disgruntled Roxas a peck on the cheek. "You're awesome Axy."

"Tsk, you're not so bad yourself, Dem." He stacked papers that had fallen to the floor together and put them in his briefcase. Everyone else in class looked shocked to a degree, but were still talking as they left the room. I heard Riku snigger. Bastard.

"So, now will you tell me?" Demyx gave him "the eyes". Everyone had a hard time refusing his kicked puppy look.

"Yeah seriously, it's none of your business." He ruffled Dem's hair who pouted, fixing it.

"During school hours anyway. I'll tell you later, k?"

Demyx grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off from Roxas's lips. Talk about possessive. I rolled my eyes and stood, scooping my things up. Axel looked right at me, piercing my gaze with those emerald eyes. Not looking where I was going, my bag caught the corner of the desk and I tripped, papers flying out of my notebook. Just great.

"Zexyyyy, let me help," Demyx said bending down next to me, picking the papers up. Roxas offered a hand and I took it, muttering a thank you. He said something about going to the cafeteria to save us seats and left. I pulled my bag back on and shoved the notebook Demyx handed me inside.

Axel handed me a stray paper, which I recognized as the form Miss Gainsborough gave me to fill out. "Hehe, thanks Axel," Demyx said nudging me. "Zexy tripped 'cause he was looking at- ow!"

I hit him. I had no idea what he had been planning on saying, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Come on Dem," I mumbled, walking toward the door.

He shrugged and followed, waving bye to Axel. "Hey Dem." Demyx turned around to look at the red head. "Eight."

"Huh?"

"Eight," he repeated, smirking.

Demyx's eyes got round. "Seriously? Dang! I thought I beat you!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What were they talking about- oh God. Eight?! He _has_ to be lying.

"That's gotta be fun to work with," Demyx said grinning.

"It is." Axel was looking at me again. I felt heat come to my cheeks and my…stomach? What the hell? "Does Muffin ever talk?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Earth to Zexy?" He shook me.

I pushed him away, grabbing his wrist. "Come on Dem. We're going to be late for lunch."

"So you do speak."

I chose to ignore him, pulling Dem out of the classroom. "Wooooow that was a fun class. I think I have a new hero," Demyx said with a giggle. "Do ya think he has a secret? Like a diet or something? Oo! Lots of red meat?"

"Demyx, the man looks anorexic. I doubt he eats at all."

"Then how-"

"I don't know and frankly don't care," I said averting my attention to the floor as we walked down the cafeteria steps.

"Suuuure you don't." I glared at him and he laughed. "Gah! I don't see Roxy anywhere."

I shrugged. "Do you want a smoothie?"

"Nope. Are you kidding? On hotdog day? Aren't you gonna get one?"

I shook my head. Yeah, recycled meat sounds _so_ delicious. I walked past the long food line and filled a cup at the smoothie machine. I dug a couple of quarters out of my pocket and handed them to the cashier then walked to an empty table and sat down. Demyx sat beside me a few minutes later with a tray of steaming food and two hotdogs. "Oh, by the way," he said, "You totally care."

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You said you didn't care about Axy's secret on how he-"

"Demyx please!"

"You liiiike him."

"I do not."

"Hehe, you didn't seem to mind when he had you pinned to the desk, on top of you. He even touched your face."

I stared at him, my eyes widening. Had it been that obvious? That for some strange reason, Axel pinning me to his desk was both frightening and exciting at the same time? I had felt so many butterflies in my stomach. Oh crap. They're back.

"Your face says it all!"

"Oh shut up."

"But, Zexy, it's a good thing! You never-" He stopped mid-sentence, looking behind me. I turned around to see Axel walking out of the line. So he does eat. "No way! Axy!! Come eat with us!" Demyx was waving at him. He smirked and started walking over to us. I blushed and looked back at the table, tracing random patterns in the frozen condensation on my smoothie cup. "Hi Axy."

"Hi," I mumbled, keeping my gaze down. I saw him sit across from me.

"Fitting food for after my class," I heard him say.

Demyx giggled. "I know. I love hotdog day. I should've got a foot long. They're better."

I swallowed, feeling another lump forming in my throat. Demyx suddenly nudged me and I looked at him. He was right next to my face. "Zexy," he whispered, "Look at the way he's eating. It's soooo sexy."

What? How could someone _eat_ sexy? I sighed and glanced at Axel. He hadn't even bitten his hotdog. He was just sliding it into his mouth. I looked at Demyx, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Think about it Zexy." I looked back at Axel. What did he mean- my eyes widened. Why couldn't he eat like a normal person? And why had Demyx even brought it to my attention? I would have never noticed if he had kept his mouth shut. I looked back down at my cup.

"Oh! There's Roxy! Be right back!" He stood and started to leave.

"Demyx, wai-" Too late. He was sitting beside Roxas giving the little blonde a kiss.

"Heh, he's quite a character."

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Hey, it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you. Got it memorized?"

I cringed slightly and looked up, meeting his gaze. "Sorry sir."

"What did I say about calling me sir?"

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize so much, ya know." He smirked.

I nodded, stirring my smoothie with my straw. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry.

"So how old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. Why would he want to know that? "Um, 17."

"Ah. Almost."

"Pardon?"

"When was your birthday?"

"Last month." Why was this so important?

"Dammmmn." I eyed him in confusion. What was he talking about? "Are you seeing anyone?" I shook my head, looking down at the table again. "I take it you've never been on a date?" I shook my head again. "Know how I know?" I looked up at him. "You know three languages fluently. One of them isn't body language. Which happens to be my first language." He gestured around him. "This is just part time. I'm a dance instructor."

"Really?" Well, that would explain why he's so skinny.

"You can't tell?"

"Sort of."

He smirked again. "Sooo, are you gay?"

I hesitated. I thought I was. But I still wasn't sure. How do I answer that?

"That's a yes."

I gave him a questioning look. "How do you know?"

His smirk grew. "You were staring at my ass the whole time I was walking you to your Latin class _and_ in my class. Think I wouldn't notice?"

Heat came to my cheeks. I looked away, biting my lower lip. Did he notice everything? "I'm sorry," I muttered.

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I go for younger guys anyway."

My heart skipped a beat. "R-really?"

"Most of them have the energy to keep up with me anyway." He pushed his shirt sleeves up again, buttoning the cuffs at his elbows. "You don't masturbate often, do you?"

My eyes widened. No way I was going to answer. "Why would I answer that?"

"Because I'm your sex ed teacher." I looked away. "That's a no." I looked back at him, shocked. What is he, a mind reader? "Heh, that sucks."

"Why?" My cheeks were burning. Why did I ask why? I didn't even want to know.

"Have trouble sleeping?" I nodded. "That's why. I'll put it simple. Stress equals brain activity equals wakefulness. Masturbation equals relief from stress equals brain can relax equals sleep like a narcoleptic. Got it memorized?"

"Um, sure."

"Don't believe me?" I shook my head. "Try it." I shook my head again, messing with a loose thread on my jacket. He chuckled. "Don't tell me you're afraid to touch yourself."

I cringed. He had laughed at me. So I don't masturbate? Not everyone does. Why was this man so interested? He got up and sat beside me, leaning close to me. I gulped, not looking at him. He gently touched my cheek and whispered, "Just pretend it's me next time." I could feel his breath on my ear. My heart was pounding again.

The bell rang and he stood. "See ya later kid." Demyx walked back over, his fingers laced with Roxas's. "Just try it," Axel said walking away.

"Try what?" Demyx asked, looking at the red head.

"Masturbating," Axel practically yelled.

I whined and hit my head on the table. Demyx looked down at me, his mouth open. "You don't masturbate?" I shook my head. He already knew. Why not add to the shame?

"Why?"

"Come on Dem, touching yourself like that? That seems weird to me. Forgive me."

"Hehe, then ask Axy to do it for you." I swallowed. He had said to pretend it was him. I pressed my hands to my stomach. That weird heat was back. "He was totally hitting on you today. I know his 'I like you' face." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I've known him since I was like, 7. He's seriously amazing Zexy. That's how I lost my virginity." Roxas glared at him. Okay, like I needed to know that. "He totally wants to get in your pants."

"Good for him."

"You like him."

I groaned. "No I don't."

"You're blushing," Roxas added, laughing.

"I don't like him!"

"Uhuh," Demyx said sitting across from me. "So, you're saying that if he walked up to you right now with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair all messy and his pants unzipped, you'd turn him down?"

My eyes widened. Great, now I couldn't get that lovely image out of my head. My stomach clenched tighter. I pressed my hands harder to it. Why did it feel so weird?

"That's a no," Roxas said putting his book bag down.

"Okay, I like him. Are you guys happy?" I admitted, my cheeks burning more.

"Yay! You _finally _like someone!" Demyx exclaimed. "Oh, and I have another question. Does your stomach feel hot?"

Can everyone read my mind today? "Yes," I said rubbing my lower stomach. It was actually getting hotter. Demyx and Roxas started laughing. "What?"

"Check your pants Zexy." I raised an eyebrow at Dem. What the hell was he talking about? He wouldn't stop smiling at me. I looked down and my eyes widened. Is that why my pants felt tighter and my stomach hurt? "Welcome to the world of erections. Population: you and every other guy on the planet," Demyx said still giggling.

I pulled my messenger bag in my lap. My face felt like it was on fire. How did this happen? It never has before. Crap, does it go away? I looked at Dem, wanting to ask him, but I couldn't get my mouth to form the words.

"You want to know how to get rid of it?" Roxas asked. I nodded.

"Masturbate," Demyx said grinning bigger. I shook my head. I couldn't do that. "Or have sex. Or take a cold shower-"

"I vote for that one! See ya!" I jumped up, keeping my bag in front of me, and ran up the stairs toward the gym.

"Wait! I wasn't done! Zexxxyyyy!"


	3. Chapter 3

_rated M for a reason |D _

_go to my photobucket (type Arxaith in the search box) to see fanart from this chapter from SpoonyChan._

* * *

I hurried down the hall toward the gym, hoping it was free period and it would be empty. I hugged my bag closer to my front. My stomach was starting to hurt from the heat in it. This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life. I meet a man who makes me feel like I've never felt before and two hours later, I'm rushing to the showers to get rid of a…problem…in my pants.

I pushed the gym door open, and sighed miserably. There was a class on the floor shooting basketballs at the hoop. I hurried around the edge toward the locker room. Maybe no one will notice me and I can shower and get to class. I'd have to think of a good excuse to tell my teacher though. No way I'd tell the truth this time.

I looked around the room, looking for the gym teacher. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Probably off smoking. Mr. Highwind usually did that around noon. I hope it only takes three seconds to get rid of. I'm going to be so late. I pushed the door open and someone ran right into me, I nearly fell over. I pulled my bag closer to my body and looked up. No. Oh please no. _Why_ is he in here?

"Whoa cowboy, you okay? Why the mad dash for the locker room? You're not in here this period," Axel said resting a hand on my shoulder.

I backed away from his touch. "Um…n-no reason. I just left something in there earlier."

"I've been in here all day. Unless you were in here free period and you weren't. You were in my sex ed class. You haven't been in this class yet." He crossed his arms, eyeing me.

I felt heat come to my cheeks. "I just need to use the showers. I…feel sick." I tightened my grip on my bag.

He smirked, looking at my bag which was blocking my hips. He ruffled my hair and said, "Ohhhhh I get it. Take care of that in the bathroom. Showers are off limits to kids not in P.E." My eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me you don't know _how_."

"Please just let me use the showers. I won't be but a minute."

"I can't let you use the showers. I would, but it's the school's policy, not mine." He patted the top of my head. I tightened my grip on my messenger bag, groaning slightly. "You think it's bad now? Have fun with the ache that's going to start in about three minutes. You should take care of it." I looked at the floor. He bent down, his breath against my ear. "Unless you want help."

I looked at him as he straightened back up. "Help?" I questioned. He nodded. How could he help? Let me in the showers? I hope so. My stomach was seriously starting to hurt. I nodded and he grinned.

"Yuffie!" he yelled, "Take over for me! C'mon. We're going to my office." He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me toward the coach's offices. I blushed feeling his hand in mine. He opened a door and I noticed it said 'Axel Kagi' on the glass instead of 'Cid Highwind'. So he's the new gym teacher too? "Sit." I started to sit on his chair when I saw him shake his head. "On the desk." I did as I was told, pulling my bag in my lap. He was closing the blinds. What was he doing? Was there medicine to make this kind of problem go away?

He walked over to me, kneeling in front of the desk. He pushed my bag away and I whined, clinging to it. "You want help or not?" I nodded slowly and loosened my grip on the bag. He smirked and knocked my bag to the floor. His hands went to my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

I grabbed his hands, my eyes round. "What are you doing?!"

"Just shut up, will you?" Axel ordered pushing my hands out of the way. I looked away as I felt air hit the lower part of my body. He leaned closer to me and I felt something wet touch my skin. My stomach clenched. He was licking me…THERE of all places. His tongue was so hot. It felt good against my skin. What the hell am I thinking? He's my teacher. This is wrong.

"S-stop," I stammered, pulling on his hair a bit. He looked up at me and smirked before returning to his previous position, no longer licking me. I felt moist heat surround my "problem" and groaned. He was sucking. Oh _God _it felt so good. My fingers were laced in his red hair as he continued, practically swallowing me. My other hand had a white-knuckle grip on the desk. My stomach was clenching tighter as it grew hotter. I whined, squeezing my eyes shut. "My stomach hurts."

He pulled away from me and the air felt like ice after the loss of his hot mouth. "It'll feel better in a minute." He took me in his mouth again, humming this time. I could feel the vibrations at the back of his throat. How tight does the knot in my stomach get? I felt it clench tighter suddenly and I screamed. I couldn't help it. I had never felt anything that painful…or wonderful before. He pulled away, white on his lips. Did I just- in his mouth?!

He licked his lips and said, "Now that was some serious virgin cum. Fucking sweet."

I loosened my grip on his red hair, staring at him in shock. He took my hand and kissed it, kneading the skin. "Feel better? Besides being lightheaded." I nodded and he stood, letting go of my hand so he could ruffle my hair. "Told you it works. I'll write you a note." I stood slowly, fixing my pants. My head was spinning. At least my stomach wasn't hurting anymore…and my problem was gone. "Here." He handed me a slip of paper and I took it, still dazed. "Get to class, Muffin." I nodded and left his office, hurrying back down the hall. Had that really just happened? I didn't even know my body could feel like that. It was…enticing.

I opened the door to my science class. Vexen was standing in front of the teacher's desk, a book in hand. Oh crap. I thought he retired. _Everyone_ was looking at me. I hung my head lower, letting my bangs hide my face. "You're late, Mr. Harris," Vexen said eyeing me.

"I have a n-note," I stammered extending the piece of paper. He took it and read, his eyes growing wider…if that was even possible. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow and gestured to the desks. He continued his lecture as I walked to the back of the room. I sunk into the first desk I came to, hugging my bag to my body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Demyx sitting beside me. "I asked if you were okay," he said, concern in his eyes. "You look kinda out of it."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, burying my face in my arms.

"What happened?" I shook my head, not wanting to tell him. He suddenly grinned. "This has something to do with Axy, doesn't it?" I winced and looked at him. "He sucked you off, didn't he?"

I sighed miserably. "Is it that obvious?"

"You're beet red and smell like cum and saliva so, yeah."

"Shit, I do?"

Demyx nodded. "Want some perfume?" I nodded. He dug in his blue book bag and pulled out a small bottle filled with light pink liquid. "Me and Roxy use this all the time. Here."

"Thanks." I took the bottle and sprayed my jacket. A familiar scent drifted up my nose. "Is this strawberry?"

"Welcome and yup, it is." He grinned and took it back, slipping it in the front of his bag. He tucked a stray piece of his dirty blonde hair behind his ear and leaned closer to me. "So Zexy, did you like it?"

"Yes." For once I didn't even hesitate.

He giggled. "Guess what?" I looked at him. His teal eyes were shining. "The real thing feels a million times better. But that's just with anyone. With _Axy_, GOOD GOD."

"Dem, shh."

He looked up, seeing a few kids turned around looking at him. Thankfully Vexen hadn't noticed and was still writing extremely long formulas on the board. Oh excellent first day material. Demyx shrugged and turned his attention back to me. "I'm serious though, Zexy. It's _amazing_. And like a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's not real patient and play hard to get or anything and he'll just move on to the next guy. Take it while you can."

"I don't know Demyx. I just met the man today. And earlier…I've never in my life had that happen to me and _he_ caused it. I feel like something's wrong with me." I looked down at my desk.

"N'ohh nothing's wrong with you Zexy. You just like someone. And with Axy, it's better not to wait."

"But Dem, I want to. I've never done anything in my life. Plus the fact that I just met him today. Getting with a man you just met seems a little…oh, what's the word…"

"Slutty?"

"…not the _exact _word I was looking for, but yes."

"Not really. Not if you like him that much. Axy seriously doesn't wait on people. Unless

he _really_ likes you."

"That's good to know I guess." I reached down to pull out my notebook to take notes when the bell rang. What? Already? Demyx stood, scooping his bag up. "School's out already?"

"Yup. You were thirty minutes late, Zexy. Get lost walking back to class? Hehe, or were you too dazed?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "Oo! Roxxxxy!" He ran out of the room attacking the smaller blonde in the hall.

I stood slowly, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I glanced at the board, seeing no homework assignment written, and headed for the door. "Mr. Harris, a word?" I stopped and looked back at Vexen. He had the yellow note I had given him in his hand. "I don't quite understand the reason for you being so late. What does he mean when he says you had 'physical obligations'?"

I gulped, a small blush forming on my cheeks. "I, um, hurt my ankle."

"And it's better now?"

"Yeah. He helped me. I'm fine."

"Very well. Run along."

I let out a sigh of relief and walked into the hall which had already become mostly deserted. Just a few kids shoving books in their lockers. I headed toward the exit, keeping my eyes on the floor. "Heh, that was a close one."

I jumped at Axel's voice, looking up to see him standing by Vexen's door. He walked over to me, smirking. "Geez you scared me."

"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes, continuing down the hall. He followed me, falling in step beside me. "You gotta be home right away?"

I looked up at him. Why would he want to know that? Was he asking me out? Geez I need to stop putting so much thought into this. "Um, no," I answered, "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you'd like to swing by McDonald's with me. I'll buy."

I pushed open the door to the street. "Um, sure. Thanks."

He walked toward the entrance of the subway. "Come on then. There's a McDonald's near my apartment building."

I followed him down the stairs, under the city. I pulled my MetroCard out of my pants pocket and swiped it, stepping through the revolving metal rods. "I have a McDonald's near my apartment too."

"Tsk, they're everywhere," Axel said swiping his card and stepping through the rods as well. "Where do you live anyway? I've seen you on the subway before. You're always reading."

He has? "I live in Spruce Pine Apartments."

"Heh, no wonder I see you all the time. That's where I live. Apartment 3B."

"3B? Really? I'm in 3F."

"Small world."

"Yeah." The train showed up and we boarded. My jaw almost dropped.

"Holy shit," Axel said grabbing hold of a pole. "There's nobody on here for once. Sweet!"

I sat down, looking at him. "This never happens. I'm not squished under people for once." I heard him snigger as I pulled _Angels and Demons _out of my bag. _Go on and make fun. I know I'm short_, I thought opening the book.

He sat beside me, his leg against mine, and draped an arm around my shoulders. I lowered my book and immediately tensed up. What do I do? Push him away? Lean against him? He leaned closer to me. "You smell nice. Strawberry?" I nodded, gulping. I could feel my heart pounding again. My breath became shortened. He pulled me against him, running his hand down my arm. He smelled so wonderful. Old Spice and cinnamon and, weird as it sounds, smoke. "So Zexy…" I looked up at him, backing away a bit. "Why's your heart beating so fast?" He smirked and my stomach fluttered.

"I don't know," I muttered, looking at the train floor.

"Hm." His other hand moved toward me, slipping under my shirt. I held my breath. What was he doing? He moved his hand up my stomach and stopped at my chest, rubbing circles in my skin. I groaned slightly, biting my lower lip. The knot in my gut was returning. Oh no, please let that mean something else. "What's wrong?" I could feel his breath against my ear.

"N-nothing."

"Nothing?" He moved his hand down my body. His skin was so hot. He suddenly slipped his hands down my pants and grabbed my crotch. I squeaked, blushing. "So this here is nothing?" He rubbed my skin and I whimpered. "That was a cute noise." I blushed, tightly closing my eyes. He pressed his nail in my slit as he squeezed me. I raised my hips, thrusting into his hand. I couldn't help myself. "Feel good?" I nodded and he started stroking my length, putting pressure in just the right places. I moaned again, gripping the seat tightly. He bent down, unzipping my pants. I felt wet heat again and my eyes shot open.

"W-what are you doing? We're on a subway!"

He pressed his tongue against my slit and I whimpered. "So? You'd rather do it yourself?" He licked my entire length. "'Sides, it's kinda kinky." He took me in his mouth, sucking. His tongue was moving against my skin.

I was gasping his name, grabbing hold of his red hair, my eyes closing from pleasure. My stomach was getting tighter, heat rising in the lower parts of my body. I winced, screaming, "Axel!" as I felt that release again. He pulled away from me, swallowing. Oh God. I had done it again. "I'm sorry." I could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"I don't care. The more the better. 'Sides, you taste sweet."

"I do?" How on earth can a person's…juices taste sweet?

"Yeah. See?" He had one hand on the seat, the other cupping my cheek. He straddled me, his knee at my side, the other foot on the floor. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me. My eyes widened. I think my heart stopped then restarted before I figured out I could kiss back. My lips were tingling from his touch. It was the first time he had kissed me…anyone had kissed me. He sucked me off twice before kissing me. Remembering that little detail, I could taste something salty on his lips. He finally pulled away, and I gulped in a breath. He sat back down beside me. "Told you. Sweet." I had barely heard him. My heart was pounding in my ears. My lips were still tingling. "Muffin?"

"Huh? Oh, um, y-yeah."

Axel draped his arm back around my shoulders. I hesitated, but leaned against him. He stroked my hair, muttering something about how soft it was. I was staring at his knee. Did this mean we were dating now? Or was it like one of those one time things, it'll never happen again? He _was_ my teacher. He _was_ several years older than me. We couldn't be dating…right?

"Our stop," he said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up, realizing he was right. I stood, blushing when I felt a breeze and realized I hadn't fixed my pants yet. He smirked and ruffled my hair, walking past me, exiting the train. I re-zipped my pants and grabbed my messenger bag, following him.

We walked up the stairs and back into the blinding sun. I could see my- our apartment building across the street. Axel pushed the door to McDonald's open. It was a little crowded but then again, it always was. "What are you going to get?" he asked as we got in line behind a woman who was holding the hand of a small child that wouldn't shut up about getting a Happy Meal.

"Just fries." Axel looked down at me. "What? I'm not that hungry."

"You want to end up looking like me?"

"So, I should get more?" He nodded, his eyes skimming over the menu. "Okay, I'll get a chicken wrap."

"Better than just fries." He put an arm back around my shoulders. I blushed feeling his body's warmth. We ordered and sat at a table upstairs, overlooking the street. He was looking out the window and I was staring at the mural painted on the wall.

"So, you're a junior, right?"

I looked back at Axel who was looking at me. I nodded, sipping my milkshake.

"Figured as much. Been in this lovely city your whole life?"

I shook my head. "I used to live upstate with my parents. I moved in with my brother when I was-" I cut myself off. Oh shit. Saïx. He told me to be home after school! And I'm in a McDonald's!

"You okay, Zex?"

"M-my brother told me to be home right after school. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I grabbed my messenger bag, slinging it over my head. "Thanks, but I have to go."

"Hold up." He grabbed my hand. "You're just thirty minutes late." He picked up my bag, handing me my wrap I hadn't even touched yet. "It's not like you're two hours late."

"You don't know my brother. He's going to be so mad at me." I stared at the apartment building, tears welling up in my eyes. Wonder how long he's beat me this time? Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll have passed out. Then I can say I've been home the entire time.

Axel's hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Calm down. I'll go with you and tell him you were with me. Sound like a plan?"

I looked at him and nodded, sniffing to keep myself from crying. We walked back downstairs, and out the door, waiting on the light to change so we could cross the street. I leaned against him, wishing I could stay with him instead of going home. This is the first night Xemnas hadn't stayed over. If Saïx was going to do what he said he was going to do- I shivered. Axel looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. We crossed the street and entered the apartment building. I pressed 3 in the elevator, begging it to stall or something. It didn't.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the empty hall, Axel following me. I glanced at 3B. _Axel Kagi _was written under the mail slot. So he did live four doors down from me. We stopped at my door and I stared at the wood, holding the key out. "Muffin?" I looked up at him. "You okay?"

I nodded. I sniffed again, trying to keep my tears in. "Um, listen, no matter what my brother says, just ignore it and g-go back to your place, okay? I don't want to get you involved." He raised an eyebrow at me, and opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Please."

"I'm not promising anything if you tell me something like that, kid."

I sighed and shoved the key into the lock.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I twisted the key and turned the knob as slowly as I could, opening the door. It was dark inside, which meant the shades were still pulled, which hopefully meant Saïx was asleep. Axel pushed the door open wider as I stepped inside. I let out a sigh of relief, not seeing a single light turned on or hearing a sound. "I think it's okay. You can go. Thanks for the-"

Something suddenly grabbed me by my hair and I screamed as the hand pulled my hair, fingernails digging into my scalp. "I told you to be home after school. You're late you worthless piece of shit," I heard Saïx hiss as he drug me across the carpet. I pulled against his fingers, tears coming to my eyes. I tried to get my footing back so the pain from my hair being pulled would let up. He tossed me on the couch and awkwardly pounced on top of me.

The overhead light suddenly came on and I looked over at the door to see Axel with his hand on the switch. Saïx looked at him as well and practically growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm his teacher. I suggest you get off the kid before I call the police," Axel said, glaring at Saïx, crossing his arms.

"Mind your own fucking business." He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and grabbed my pants button with the other. Tears were leaking out of my eyes now, dripping down my face. _Oh please don't do this_, I thought, squirming to get away. He raised a hand and slapped me. I squeaked, feeling the sting in my cheek, more tears coming to my eyes. Saïx grabbed my crotch, squeezing me through my pants. He was squeezing so hard. I let a small cry out and he slapped me again.

Saïx suddenly yelped, his hands flying to his head. Axel was standing behind him, lowering his fist. "Get OFF the kid." Saïx growled, glaring at Axel. He stood balling his fists. I scrambled off the couch and hurried into the kitchen, backing against the wall, clutching my shaking hands together at my chest. "Zexion, we're leaving. He'll be back later for his stuff. Don't follow him or I'll call the police and report you for child abuse. I should anyway."

Saïx flopped on the couch, closing his eyes. "Don't even think about coming back, little slut."

His words clenched my heart. I'm not a slut. I've never done anything. _He's_ the slut for wanting to have sex with his own brother. My logic wasn't helping my emotions calm down very much. I was still crying, leaning against the wall. Axel pulled me away from the wall and I practically fell against his chest, burying my face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. "Come on, Muffin. We're going back to my place."

I looked up at him and nodded. I could barely see his face though the tears floating above my lower lids. I let him lead me toward the door, leaning against his side. I glanced back at Saïx who had fallen back asleep, already snoring. I pulled my key out of the lock and Axel closed the door, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "I'll make you some tea or something if you want," he said leading me down the hall. He pulled out his key and unlocked his door, holding his arm up and the door open so I could enter.

He flipped on the light switch, illuminating his apartment. It looked a lot like Saïx's only with different furniture and pictures on the wall. He had a red couch and a small TV in the living room. I blinked a few times and noticed a pole connected to the floor and ceiling in the middle of the room. He nodded toward the couch and I sat, pulling a pillow in my lap. His entire place smelled like cinnamon and Old Spice.

A few minutes later, he handed me a hot mug of tea and sat beside me. I sipped the steaming liquid, tasting oranges. "Stay here as long as you like," Axel said, stretching.

"I don't want to put you out." I muttered looking up from my tea. It had already helped me feel better. I could feel the warm liquid sitting in my stomach. "I can…go to a shelter or something. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I left or he kicked me out."

"A shelter? No way. You're staying here. I have room for one more person. But, I do have a few rules."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Don't eat in the bedroom and don't cut yourself. I don't want your blood anywhere unless I cause it." He smirked at me.

How does he know I cut myself? I eyed him, waiting for him to finish. "…That's it?"

"Should there be more?"

"Well, it's just, I had so many rules living with Saïx." I traced my finger around the rim of my mug, sighing.

Axel shifted his position, leaning back against the arm of the chair, facing me. He stretched out one of his legs, his foot against my thigh. "Oh? Like what?"

I sighed, wrapping my hands around the warm mug. "Like I can't go anywhere after school. I have to come straight home. Tonight especially because his 'friend' wasn't going to be there. He was going to…you saw." Axel nodded. "He won't let me bring friends over. He won't even let me have a boyfriend. He says I'm corrupted and will eventually straighten me out."

"He thinks being gay is corrupted?" Axel asked sitting up.

I nodded slowly. "He was so mad when I told him. He slapped me and gave me a 'Jesus' lecture. He yells at me everyday about it. But apparently, it's perfectly alright for him to have a boyfriend. Oh wait, they're not boyfriends. They're just fuck buddies," I said bitterly, looking at the beige carpet. "But I guess I'm wrong."

"What the fuck that's retarded," Axel said scowling slightly. "Your brother is a retard."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you only understand something to be right because you're taught that it's right. Our perceptions and conscience are really just the ramblings of a madman…or saint. Who knows? All I know is 'right' isn't an absolute, it's an opinion. Got it memorized?"

I was staring at him. Had he just said that? He shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "That makes a lot of sense," I said swallowing the last bit of tea.

"Hm. So, you'll stay?"

I nodded. "Thank you so much." He nodded and stood, taking the mug from my hands, going back into the kitchen. I messed with the zipper on my jacket for minute, thinking. He returned, standing by the couch, stretching. "I should probably get my clothes though. If I wait until later, Saïx will be dead asleep and be really mad if I wake him up."

"I'm going with you."

I nervously pulled on the end of my sleeves. "You don't have to. He's just going to start yelling again."

"Yeah I do. Otherwise, I'd probably only ever see your corpse again." I shivered. I think he was probably joking, but his words were extremely accurate. "Come on." I nodded and slowly followed him into the hall, pressing the teeth of my key into my thumb. I heard him sigh as he took it from me. "I won't let him hurt you. Don't worry so much." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"I can't help it," I muttered, stepping into the apartment. The overhead light was still on. Saïx was no longer on the couch. I gulped, looking around for him.

"Back already whore?" He was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter top, lowering a half-empty beer bottle from his lips.

"I'm just here to get my things," I explained as he walked over to me. Axel tightened his grip on my shoulder, glaring at my brother.

Saïx smirked at me then slapped me, his nails cutting into my cheek. "I thought I told you not to come back, you little piece of shit."

I held my cheek as Axel pushed me back, stepping between us. "I'm sorry," I said sniffing, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Axel said in a low voice, still glaring at Saïx. I hurried down the hall, pressing my fingers against the fresh cuts on my face. Great. I'd have to make up an excuse for how they got there. I closed my door, leaning against the wood. I could hear Axel and Saïx arguing. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my small, grey suitcase from the closet, setting it open on the bed. I pulled open drawers and pulled my clothes from them, stuffing them in the suitcase, not really caring if they were folded or not. I just wanted to leave.

I zipped the suitcase and walked back into the living room. Saïx was holding his cheek, looking at Axel in shock. I walked to the red head's side. He put an arm around my shoulders. "Get everything?" I nodded, keeping my gaze on the floor. "You'd better keep in mind what I said." He lead me toward the door.

"Me?" Saïx let out a laugh. "You'll see what I'm talking about. He's a pain in the ass worthless piece of shit. You'll be kicking him out by morning."

"I doubt that."

We got back in Axel's apartment and he took my suitcase from me, disappearing into the hall to the guest bedroom I assumed. I sat on the couch, hugging myself. My cheek was still stinging. Saïx's words were still echoing in my head. I'm not worthless. I try to do everything he asks me to. I try to make him happy. But nothing I do ever works. Maybe I am worthless. Then Axel will kick me out too.

The tears that had been pooling in my eyes ran down my face at that thought. If he kicked me out, I'd have no where to go. I'd probably have to quit school so I could find a job some place. More tears fell from my eyes. I tried to stop them, but it didn't work.

"Zexion?" I looked up to see a blurry outline of Axel standing in front of me. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to kick you out." He sat beside me, touching my thigh.

I nodded. "I didn't mean to make him mad. I never do."

"It's not your fault. It's his decision to get mad over petty things." He was rubbing circles on my leg.

"He's been like that ever since I had to move in. He hates me." I pushed my shirt up, revealing several large bruises. "He hits me all the time." I looked back down at the floor, trying to choke back tears.

I suddenly felt arms around me. Axel was pulling me against his body, stroking my hair. I snuggled against his shirt. He was rubbing my back, slipping his hand beneath my shirt. I arched against his hand, closing my eyes. He gently touched the cuts on my face and said,

"I can get you something for that."

I shook my head. "It's just a scratch." He shrugged and continued to rub my back. I opened my eyes suddenly, thinking of something. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"My room. I put your bag on the bed."

"…then where will you sleep?" I looked up at him.

"Here."

"No. I don't want to put you out of your own room."

"Kid, you're my guest. It's kinda rude to just throw you on the couch. Unless you want to sleep in the bed with me." He smirked, his long fingers dancing on my thigh, moving up my leg. I blushed and grabbed his hand, pushing it back down to my knee where it started. He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I scowled, combing my bangs with my fingers. "Guess that's a no." I groaned, leaning back against him. "You're too cute."

He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. I reached up and gently touched one of the triangles on his face. "I like your tattoos," I muttered, running my finger over the little mark.

He smirked. "They're not tattoos, kid." I lowered my hand. "They're birthmarks."

"Oh."

"Mhm." He started stroking my hair again. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They're such a beautiful shade of green. He trailed his hand down my cheek, grabbing my chin. He tilted my head up, leaned in, and started kissing me.

I sat up, kissing him back, and he pulled me in his lap, making me straddle him. He kept his hand on my back as we kissed, a spark shooting through my body. Did it feel like this kissing anyone…or just him? I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. He smirked, slipping his hand in my pants, resting it on my lower back. I felt his tongue lick my lips, pushing against them. I opened my mouth. Was that what he wanted?

His tongue went in my mouth, pushing against my tongue, rolling them together. I tried to mimic his actions, moaning slightly. My heart was pounding again. My lungs were starting to constrict, begging for oxygen. I ignored my need for air, wanting to stay attached to him as long as possible. He was the one that pulled away and I gasped in a breath. "You like kissing, huh?"

I buried my face in his shirt. Was that a bad thing? I couldn't help liking the way his lips felt against mine, the spark he caused me to feel. He pushed me back up, looking at me.

"Never said it was a bad thing." I smiled slightly as he connected our lips again, our tongues resuming their war.

He pushed me against the couch, not breaking away, slipping his hands under my shirt. He pushed his knee against my groin and I moaned, "Axel." He started kissing my jaw line, moving his lips down my neck as he unbuttoned my jeans, pulling the zipper down. I don't remember how, but my pants ended up on the floor. He pushed my shirt up, exposing my stomach. He gently traced over the bruises Saïx had caused, licking at my neck. I groaned, pulling my legs up. He suddenly bit me…hard. I hissed in pain, pushing against him slightly. He didn't stop. In fact, he continued to do it until I could feel blood running down my neck.

I clung to him, biting my lower lip. "Hurt?" I nodded, my head lulling to the side, exposing more flesh for him to attack. He kissed the bite marks. "Good." He grabbed the elastic of my boxers and pulled them down. I blushed somewhat feeling cold air hit me. He kissed my stomach, tapping three of his fingers on my lips. "Suck," he demanded. I eyed him.

Was he thinking- "Unless you want it dry."

My eyes widened. "Axel…" He moved his fingers, allowing me to speak. "We just met. I-isn't this going too fast?"

He sighed and sat up. "Whatever, kid. I was under the impression that you liked this."

What Demyx had said suddenly came back to me. _Give him a hard time and he'll move on to the next guy_. But did I really want this now? Maybe later but- he was getting off of me. I bit my lower lip and made a split second decision, grabbing his arm. "I do like it."

He smirked and resumed his previous position, locking our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him. My stomach was growing hotter as our kiss got deeper.

Axel pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing against mine. "Getting excited already?" He moved his hand between my legs, rubbing my skin. I moaned and nodded, closing my eyes. His fingers were barely brushing against my skin, making the knot in my stomach clench tighter. I moved my hips up, pressing myself against his hand. He pinned my hips down. He tapped his fingers against my lips again, smirking. "Need me to prep you?"

I gulped, nodding. I'll admit, part of me really wanted this. The other part was afraid it would hurt too much for my liking. He slipped his fingers in my mouth and I started sucking on the digits. His smirk grew as I moved my tongue against the fingers in my mouth, getting them as wet as I could. He pushed his fingers further into my mouth and I winced, feeling them brush against the sensitive area of my throat. I had to repress a gag.

He pulled his fingers out. "Spread your legs." I did as I was told and he grabbed one of my legs, pushing it up against my chest. I was twisting my hands around my shirt. His hand moved down my thigh, rubbing circles on the highest part of my leg. His finger traced around the muscles around my entrance. I blushed. No one had ever touched me there before. His fingers were so warm. I winced feeling him slid a finger into my body, pumping it in and out. It hurt. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…then again, it was only one finger. One…very long finger.

My entire body twitched when something deep inside of me was touched. He smirked and continued to rub the spot. My stomach was clenching tighter and I could see white spots in my vision. He added a second finger, scissoring them apart, stretching me open. It wasn't exactly painful. Just uncomfortable. But, that would go away…at least I had been told it would.

Another finger. I groaned this time, my head falling back against the couch cushions. My hands were fisting around my shirt. He kissed my leg, his warm lips tingling my flesh. He withdrew his fingers, moving his hands to his own pants, pulling the zipper down. I gulped, looking away. He moved closer to me, putting a hand on my cheek. I could feel him at my entrance. He hadn't been lying. There's no way he could fit in my body. I looked up at him. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, holding my breath. He thrust into me in one swift movement. I cried out in pain. He was stretching my insides, going so far into my body. He kissed me, stroking my cheek. "Relax Zexion," he whispered against my lips as he slowly pulled almost all of the way out. He thrust back in, plunging deeper into me. I groaned, tossing my head back. He continued this, thrusting in and out of my body. I could feel him moving inside of me, his hard muscle scraping against my inner walls. He found that spot again and my body twitched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him.

"Roll your hips. It'll feel better." Feel better? It already felt good. I did as I was told, rolling against his body as he thrust back into me. That made him go deeper. I moaned loudly, blushing at the sound that had come from my mouth. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep more sounds of pleasure from escaping my throat. That proved nearly impossible to do. He kept ramming into my prostate. My legs were twitching. He smirked and grabbed hold of my own length, caressing my skin and pumping me in time with his thrusts. My stomach was so tight. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed his name, white liquid shooting out onto his chest, getting on my stomach as well. My blush grew darker.

"So much," he said, his smirk growing. He was still moving in and out of my body. His fingers were tracing random patterns on my stomach, smearing my cum on my skin. I could barely breath. I didn't even think it was possible to achieve this state of euphoria.

"Hey Zexy…" I opened my eyes, seeing a somewhat evil grin on his face. "What do you say we heat this up a little?"

What? What was he talking about? He grinned and I could feel the fingers on my stomach growing hotter. My eyes widened as I felt them burning my flesh. I winced, actually hearing my skin sizzle. How in hell was he doing that?

"H-how are you doing that?" I managed to gasp out through the endorphins coursing through my body.

"Magic," he said with a grin, "My fingers aren't the only thing I can make hot, you know."

He couldn't mean- I could feel my insides growing hotter. I cried out, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. He thrust into me faster as his length grew hotter. The knot in my stomach was returning as he traced swirls on my stomach with blistering fingers. I could smell burning flesh. I arched my back against the feeling, moaning. He hit my prostate. The heat touching it was enough to make me orgasm again. I slumped back against the cushions, barely able to breath.

Axel's hands moved to grasp my hips as he said, "I'm getting close. Want me to pull out?"

I hesitated. Did I really want him releasing his seed inside of me? Judging by his size, there would be a lot. I moved my hands to his and shook my head. He smirked and thrust into me one more time before I felt hot liquid explode inside of me. I gasped feeling my insides stretch as they were filled. My stomach was getting so full. He leaned over me and kissed the top of my forehead before pulling out. I could feel some of his cum seep out of me. He kissed me gently before asking, "You okay?"

I nodded, trying to keep my eyes open. Why did I feel so exhausted? He smiled and stood, scooping me up in his arms. I clung to him, taking in the comforting scent of cinnamon and Old Spice. My bangs were clinging to my face. My hair was so wet from my own sweat. He laid me down on his bed and opened the nightstand drawer. I watched him through hazy vision rummage around for something. He finally closed the drawer and got into bed next to me. He brushed my bangs back and I felt him pin them there, away from my face. I blushed. I felt exposed to an extent. He touched my face. "You're pretty. Guess you hide your face so you won't get mobbed." He kissed me, pulling me close.

I shook my head. I tried to answer but my brain couldn't form a coherent sentence. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes, feeling him wrap his arms around me. "Night Zeku." The last thing I remember was him kissing the top of my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N SMEXY CHAPTER |D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy crap, sorry this one took so long. My computer has been sick. I finally got it fixed long enough to update crap. Woo. Enjoy!_

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned. Ugh. I hate mornings. I made to roll over but winced when I moved, pain shooting up my spine from my nether regions. I started to panic when I realized I was naked from the waist down. Last night was a complete blur. Oh God. Saïx couldn't of- why else would I hurt there? Wait a minute…this isn't my room…or his.

"Morning Muffin." I jumped then cringed in pain. I glared at Axel who had ninjaed into the room by the bed. He chuckled. "Still sore?"

I am such an idiot. All of last night came rushing back to me and I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "You can stay home today if you want."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? "No. I might miss something."

Axel shrugged and started to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to me. "Breakfast is almost ready. Bathroom's there if you want to shower."

I looked at the closed door he was pointing to and nodded as he left the room. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, keeping the sheet around my hips. The bedspread had several white, crusty places. My hands went to my stomach when I realized what that was…was it still in me? I still felt full. I sighed and stood, biting my lower lip at the dull pain in my lower back that refused to go away. I pulled my shirt off and walked into the small bathroom. I stopped at the mirror, catching sight of myself.

My bangs were pinned out of my face and there were burns on my chest and stomach in the shape of swirls. Axel had done that, right? I didn't think pyrokinesis was real, just something made up by Stephen King. But the proof was on my skin.

I touched one of the burns. They were tender. I got in the shower and turned the water on, letting it run over my body. The warm water stung my burns. I rested my forehead against the wall, breathing slowly. I pressed one of the burns, more pain coming to my body. It felt good knowing Axel had caused this pain. I held my breath and pushed my stomach in. I gasped feeling liquid leak out of my body. There was so much. I looked down, watching white swirl down the drain, mixed with red. I was bleeding? Or…I had been. Wow.

A heard a knock on the door followed by Axel's voice, "Zexy, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right out." I turned the water off and grabbed the red towel on the rack, drying my body off. I walked back into the bedroom and pulled clean clothes out of my suitcase which had been knocked to the floor sometime during the night. I pulled my short-sleeved shirt decorated with white skulls over my head, smoothing the fabric over my chest. I grabbed a worn pair of jeans, putting them on, holding them on my hips with a stud belt. I pulled two armbands on both of my arms, to hide my scars, and walked into the kitchen.

Axel was bent down in the refrigerator. He pulled a pitcher of orange juice out and straightened up, turning around. "Hey thar," he said with a smirk. He put the juice on the table next to a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

I eyed the plate. "Um, there's only one."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I usually skip breakfast. Not really hungry. Thought you might like something though."

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, sitting. This was the first time someone had made me breakfast since…two days before my parents died. Axel ruffled my hair and disappeared into the hallway.

By the time he returned, I was finished, sipping on my glass of orange juice. I nearly choked when I looked up at him. He had on a pair of tight black pants and his shirt was in his hand, rather than on his body. I gulped, trying not to stare at him. He was smoothing a few stray hairs back with the rest of his spikes. He smirked at me and walked over, purposely swaying his hips more than usual. I looked down at the table. He put his hands on my shoulder and bent down next to my ear. "Something wrong, Zexy?"

I shook my head as he moved his hand down my chest. "A-Axel, don't. We have to go to school soon."

"So? We can be a little late." He kissed me, pushing me against the table. My back arched, but I pushed against him.

"No. I can't be late. It'll go on my record. I've never been late."

He let go. "Pff, Mr. Perfect much? Being late _one_ time won't kill your record, ya know. Got it memorized?"

I nodded, leaning back against the table. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I'll spare you just once."

My eyes narrowed. Jerk. He just said we should be late then- ugh.

He pulled his shirt on his body, buttoning it up. I finished my juice and put the dishes in the drain board. "Come on Muffin," he said walking out the door. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, following him. He turned back, locking his door. I looked down the hall, an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Saïx knows when I go to school. What if he comes out here and beats me up or something? I gripped my bag tighter with that thought in my head. Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me toward the elevators. I leaned against him in the little room, my nose against his shirt. Cinnamon and Old Spice. It never seemed to change.

The doors opened and he immediately let go of me, walking ahead. I raised an eyebrow, following him to the subway. Again, no one was on board. He sat down and I sat next to him, looking at the floor. Had I done something wrong a minute ago? He draped his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. "Think about it, kid," he said looking down at me. "I'm 23. You're 17. People will notice that."

"Oh." That did make sense. I had completely forgotten that he was older than me…and we had sex last night. Crap. If anyone found out, he could get arrested for rape.

"Buuuut, we're alone now." He smirked and kissed me. I kissed back, groaning as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me back against the seats, not breaking away from my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning slightly as our tongues clashed. He pulled away for a brief moment, our lips still connected by a thin line of saliva. He smirked and licked my throat before resuming the kiss, pressing his knee against my crotch. I drew my knees up on either side of his hips. He moved his knee against my jeans and I whined, feeling my stomach tighten. "Our stop," he said pulling away from me with a pop. I pouted. Why couldn't the school be across town?

He grabbed my hand and led me off the train and into the sunlight. He let go of me and I rubbed my hand, missing the extra warmth. Students were going into the building and sitting around near the wall, talking amongst each other in small groups. I saw Demyx nuzzling against Roxas. He waved at me and I looked up at Axel, pretending I hadn't seen him. "Come with me to my office really quick," Axel said opening the door to the school. I nodded and followed him inside.

The hallways weren't very crowded. School didn't start for a good 15 minutes. I followed Axel down the hall across the lunchroom toward the gym. He stopped in the small hallway that led to the coaches offices. He looked around for a second and I raised an eyebrow at him. He pinned me to the wall by my shoulder and kissed me for a brief second. "See you later, Muffin." I nodded and kissed the tip of his nose, blushing. He smirked and ruffled my hair before disappearing into his office.

I walked back down the hall and went to the front of the school, walking outside. Demyx and Roxas were waving again, Dem more enthusiastic than last time, actually jumping up and down to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Hey."

"Hi Zexy. Didn't you see me waving earlier?" Demyx asked sitting back on the grass.

"He was too busy staring at Axel," Roxas said leaning against Dem.

I blushed, looking away from them. I looked back, hearing Demyx gasp. "Oh my gosh Zexy! What happened to your neck?"

I brought my hand to my neck, feeling the bite marks. Oh crap. I had forgotten to hide them. "It's nothing," I said sitting on the grass next to them. Bad idea. Pain shot up my spine as soon as I sat and I winced, moving to sit on my knees.

Demyx's eyes grew wider. He grinned and threw his arms around me, nearing toppling both of us over. "Oh my gosh. Congratulations!"

"Excuse me?"

"Aw come on, Zexy. I'm not stupid. Why else would you walk to school with Axel, go in with him, then come back blushing and not sit on your butt? You got lucky last night!"

"He _was_ limping," Roxas added, sniggering slightly.

"Guys, shut up! Nothing happened. Well, Saïx kicked me out and Axel said I could stay with him. But I swear, nothing happened between us." My hands were slowly tightening their grip on by bag's strap.

"Yeah sure. You're a bad liar, Zexy, ya know that?" Demyx said letting go of me. "How was it? Incredible, right?"

I was staring at them, holding my breath. They wouldn't tell anyone, right? They're my best friends. But still…

"Zeku?" Roxas said nudging me, "Hey, don't look so freaked. It's not like we're going to tell the whole school you slept with our teacher. He could get arrested."

"Yeah! And you seem to reaaallly like him. That would be so bad if he got hauled off to jail," Demyx said frowning. I still wouldn't speak. "Just nod or shake your head…pleeeease Zexy?"

Aw crap. He was giving me the kicked puppy look. For some reason, that always worked. I always felt like he would cry if I didn't spill whatever he wanted to know. And it's working this time to. I nodded.

Demyx squealed. "I knew it! So are you guys dating now? I guess so since you're living together now."

"I…think we are. He never really said we were but, don't people after a one night stand usually never see or speak to each other again?"

Demyx nodded. "I want details, Zexy. Don't leave anything out."

I felt the blush on my cheeks darken. "Dem, come on. Everything?" His eyes were shining. "I was upset after Saïx kicked me out and he hugged me…then, started kissing me…" I swallowed. Demyx leaned forward, urging me to continue. Roxas was even paying attention. "He…pinned me to the couch and one thing led to another and we…"

"Zeexxxxyyy! That's not detailed at all!" He grabbed my arm, shaking me.

"Dem, stop it. Forgive me for being a little embarrassed. Last night was the first time anyone had…you know. I can't talk about it just yet."

"Well, at least answer this, did you like it?"

I looked down at the grass. "Yes. I did."

Roxas sat up. "I'm assuming you bottomed."

I nodded, messing with a blade of grass. I pinched it, the blade splitting in half. The bell rang and Roxas cursed under his breath, standing. Demyx laced their fingers. "See ya later Zexy. I can't wait for Sex Ed. And you were embarrassed yesterday…" He grinned and the two walked off. Oh crap he was right. I'm going to _die_ in Axel's class today.

I sighed and stood up, getting a better grip on my bag. "Hey there Zexy."

I cringed at the voice and turned to see Marluxia stepping out from behind the wall, flipping his pink hair back. I sighed. "What do you want, Marluxia?"

"I can't say hello?" He smiled evilly and touched my cheek.

I backed away. "Since when do you just say hello?"

He pouted. "Zexy, don't act like that. I'm worried about you."

I eyed him. What the hell for? I'm perfectly fine now. "Okay. I'll humor you. Why?"

"Because of Axel." My eyes widened. "I overheard you talking. Zexion, he's six years older than you. A man like that only wants you for one reason. And from what I heard, he already got piece of it last night." He grabbed my arms pulling me against him. I pushed against him but he wouldn't let go. "You deserve someone who will love you, not use you to satisfy their sexual needs." He leaned down and kissed me. "I would love you. I would never use you." His lips were against mine again.

I shoved against his body as hard as I could and he let go, taking a step back. "Do _not _touch me like that ever again." I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand. "Look, you're wrong about Axel. He likes me too. I can tell. We're…dating, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm not available."

"He's just playing with you," Marluxia said stepping closer to me, "He's just an old man who wants to get in some high school boy's…rather _tight_ pants." He slipped his hands in my back pockets, gently squeezing me.

I glared at him and grabbed him by the wrists, pulling his hands out of my jeans pockets.

"Who gets in my tight pants is none of your business."

"Zexy, I'm just trying to protect you. He'll dump you once he gets bored. He's a man. He can't possibly expect some child to take care of his needs. You know nothing of sex."

Child? My eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm sure he's hooked a lot of people like you and just left them in the dust."

"Like you don't do that. You just want a quick fuck. Leave me alone Marluxia. What me

and Axel do is none of your business." I started to walk away, intending to leave the conversation at that, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Why would I go after the most asexual person on the planet for a quickie?"

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Leave. Me. Alone. I don't like you. I never have, so stop coming onto me."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when you get left on your ass."

I glared daggers at him. "Axel wouldn't do that."

"You've known the man all of one day. How do you know he wouldn't?"

The warning bell rang. "I'm not discussing this anymore." I pulled my bag up on my shoulder and walked toward the school's entrance.

"Zexy wait!" He hurried to catch up with me. "Okay look, I'm sorry. I was just…worried about you. I mean, relationships like that usually don't last. But…" He sighed dramatically. "Whatever makes you happy. I didn't mean to have that whole discussion with you. I had actually come over for something completely different but then I overheard you. Forgive me, darling."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What did you want then?"

"I…need help with Algebra. I was wondering if you'd be willing to come to my place after school and tutor me. I can pay if you want."

"Today?" He nodded. I bit my tongue, contemplating. "I suppose so. But only for an hour."

"That's fine. I can do it in an hour. Here…" He handed me a slip of paper. "Directions to my apartment. I don't live far from the school. See you later, darling."

I sighed. Mental note to self, tell Axel I'll be a little late coming home tonight.

------

The last bell rang and I waved by to Demyx and Roxas as we left the room. I pulled out the folded piece of paper. Wow. Marluxia lived right behind the school. He lived in Waverly Apartments? His parents must be loaded. I walked up the sidewalk, looking at the building. Two stories of grey brick and lined with white marble. Geez, how much is the rent for a place like this, 5,000 a month?

I walked through the revolving glass doors. The inside looked more like the lobby of a ritzy, five-star hotel instead of a apartment building. I pushed the button for the elevator. Marluxia had written down that he was in 207.

I walked out on the second floor, rubbing my ears from the elevator music. I thought they were suppose to play classical music in those things, not conservative rock. I walked down the hall. 207 was the last door on the left. I knocked on the painted wood and stood back, waiting for him to answer. It's possible that he couldn't be home yet. The door swung open and he smiled. "Hey Zexy. Come on in."

I walked past him, into his apartment. I swear, I could see him lick his lips out of the corner of eye. He gestured to the living room and I sat down on the leather couch. He remained standing in the archway to the kitchen. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Quadratic equations. Would you like something to drink?" He held up a bottle of sparkling grape juice and two glasses.

"Um…sure." He sat beside me and poured me a glass, handing it to me. I took a sip as he poured a glass for himself. The taste exploded in my mouth. I coughed. "Ugh, why does this taste so bitter?"

"Hm? Oh I don't know. New bottle. Must have too much fizz." He leaned back against the couch, sitting too close for comfort.

I edged away, downing the drink. A pain stabbed at my forehead. I brought a hand to my head. My vision was becoming blurry. I blinked a few times, trying to clear it.

"Would you like another glass?" I heard Marluxia say. His voice sounded weird…almost like I had been covering my ears when he spoke. I nodded slowly, rubbing my head and he took my glass from me. He pressed it back in my hand and I took a sip. More pain seared through my head. The room looked strange. It was rocking back and forth. I felt like I was on a boat.

"My head hurts," I muttered.

I heard him gasp. He took the glass from my hand and made me face him. "Let me help darling!"

I closed my eyes, trying to shield them from the light that had grown brighter. I felt his lips against mine and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like wintergreen. I blinked a few times. My head was swimming. "What're you doing?" I managed to say between his kisses.

I felt a hand on my cheek. Everything was going in and out of focus. I looked up at him and started giggling when I saw his eyes moving up and down his face. They were dancing!

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

What are the white spots on the ceiling? They keep chasing each other. Round and round and round. I grabbed hold of him, feeling dizzier.

I felt my back hit the couch and lips attach to mine again. We're doing it again…oh God.

"See what you do to me?" What? I opened my eyes. He was pantsless. I was giggling as he took his boxers off. I looked this time! "Do me a favor and spread those pretty legs of yours."

Now the swirls on the couch were moving. I reached up, trying to grab them. They were moving right in front of my face! He pushed my legs apart and pulled my pants and boxers off. His hands tickled. I giggled more, drawing my knees up. Ow! What's in me…it hurts.

"That hurts."

It was still moving in me. I blinked, trying to focus my vision. I could see him above me. I guess he just didn't want to prep me this time. I tried to roll my hips but I could barely move my body. The room was spinning so much.

"Feel good? Getting pounded by a real cock?"

He thrust into me harder. I winced and raised my hips weakly. Why did he say that? He's done this to me before. It really hurt this time though.

"Bet I'm bigger too."

Huh? He kissed me and I could see a blur of pink. This wasn't Axel. "Axe? Nu-uh. He's bigger."

The thrusting became more violent. I cried out in pain, pushing against him. "Stap…you're hurring me."

I felt a sting in my cheek along with a loud pop. "Shut up. I've waited for this for years."

I squirmed, pushing against him. I opened my mouth to scream, but my stomach gurgled. I could taste vomit at the back of my throat. "Help…" Someone would hear. Someone would stop him.

I felt heat explode inside of me and I screamed, tears steaming down my face. I blinked, my vision focusing a little. My head was pounding. Everything hurt so much. He got off of me. I heard him talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He tossed my clothes in my face. "I'm done with you. Go home."

I sat up slowly, pain stabbing my body. More tears fell from my eyes. I pulled my pants on, keeping my boxers in my hand and limped out into the hall. I leaned against the wall. Everything was still rocking back and forth. I used the wall as a guide and found the elevator, staggering into it when two people walked out. I pushed a button, hoping it was L.

I held my stomach, crying. It was so full…and I didn't want it to be. I could feel my pants getting wet. As hard as he had gone, he probably tore something.

I managed to make it outside and collapsed on a bus bench, curling up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it, squinting at the small screen. What was Axel's number again? I don't even remember. My head was pounding too much for me to think. Contacts. That's right. I can look it up. I pressed send, bringing the phone to my ear.

After a few rings, he answered. "Ello love. Getting bored at Marly's already?"

I took in a ragged breath. "C-can you come get me? I can't member how to get home. Head hurts. Mm at a bus top."

I heard him pause. "Are you okay? You sound wasted."

"Mar made me drink stuff…feel dizzy."

"I'll be there in a minute. Waverly, right?"

"Mhm. Thanks. Mm sorry." I closed the phone and hugged my knees to my chest. I couldn't stop crying. Axel will get here soon. I…can just close my eyes for a minute…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long to get this one up guys Dx I haven't exactly had time to write lately... Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Someone kept nudging me. I groaned, pushing against the hand on my side. I yelped as I was scooped up into someone's arms. I opened my eyes, seeing a blur looking down at me. "It's just me, Zexion."

I sighed in relief hearing Axel's voice and clung to his shirt, taking in his familiar scent. I could feel tears falling from my eyes again. "I'm sorry," I managed to say, sniffing.

"What the hell for? You didn't do anything. I'll fucking burn that bastard from the inside out." I flinched at the anger in his voice. He kissed the top of my head. "We'll be home soon."

I blinked a few times. We were on the subway…and it was full of people. He was still holding onto me. I snuggled against him. My entire body ached. My head was still spinning, but not as bad as before. He started stroking my hair. I groaned slightly, closing my eyes against the feeling. Again I was crying, and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't have to go to Marluxia's. I could have avoided the whole incident if I would have just went home. Maybe I'd be lying on the bed, sore from Axel, not-

He laced my fingers with his, kissing the tips. He kissed my temple, telling me over and over it would be okay and we were almost home. I tightened my grip on his shirt, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Zeku. You're a victim, got it memorized? Stop apologizing." He gently rubbed circles on the back of my hand, stroking my hair with the other.

I coughed, bringing my hands to my mouth. The tears wouldn't stop. I laid my head against his chest, breathing deeply. My lungs refused to expand for a decent breath. I could hear a baby crying, its mother hushing it. So many people were talking and texting. I could actually hear them pressing their cellphone's buttons. Everything was so loud. The voices were blending together, becoming a roar. My head was throbbing from the sound. I took a deep breath and pain seared through my chest. I tried to breath, but everything was going black…

------

"Muffin? Muffin! Hey, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open at the voice. Axel was looking down at me. Everything was still fuzzy but I could tell we were back in his apartment. Had I blacked out? I brought a hand to my head, sitting up. "What happened?" I muttered, rubbing my temples.

He sat on the bed next to me, brushing my bangs out of my face. "You went to Marluxia's house to 'tutor' him, remember? The bastard drugged you."

Oh God. Now I remember. That's why my head was spinning and my lower back was aching. He…violated me. I didn't do anything to stop him. I let him hurt me. I coughed, bringing my knees to my chest. I'm so stupid. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.

Axel pushed my upper body against the headboard. I looked at him, sniffing. He was staring into my eyes. "Don't do that. Don't shed a tear for him. He's not worth it." He locked our lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I groaned, moving closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my wrists, slamming them against the headboard.

I squeaked, opening my eyes. "Axel?"

He laughed slightly, licking my neck. I moaned, lulling my head to the side. He kissed my neck, moving up to my ear. He bit down rather hard and I winced. "Hey, Zexy…"

I opened my eyes. He smirked and locked a pair of handcuffs around my right wrist, attaching me to the headboard. "What are you doing?" I asked as he grabbed my other wrist, locking another metal ring around it. I tried to pull away from his grasp, but no luck. I was trapped, locked to the bed.

"We're going to have a little fun," he said nipping at my lips. He grabbed my pants pulling them off. "Glad you never bothered to put your boxers back on." I turned away from him, drawing my knees up. "Zeku, come on. I wouldn't hurt you if you told me not to." Another kiss. "I like you kid, got it memorized? And it's called 'healing process'."

I nodded. He's right. I need to forget about what happened. It…wasn't my fault. He bent over me, kissing me. I felt something sharp against my side. I turned away from his lips and looked down. My heart skipped a beat. He had a knife against my skin. "Hm," he said holding it up, "Where'd this knife come from?" I shook my head. "I dunno either but I know where it's going." My eyes widened. "Everywhere." He grinned evilly, pressing it harder against my flesh. I hissed as he pulled the blade down my side, stopping at my hipbone. He grabbed my shirt and I gasped as he cut it open, the blade sliding along my skin. He kissed me and pinched my nipple, twisting it in his fingers. I arched my back against the feeling, groaning.

"You're so sensitive." The knife was against my nipple. He pierced my skin, smearing my blood with his finger.

My breath was becoming shallower. I could feel my stomach clenching. "M-more. Axel, please…"

He kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth again. I moved my tongue against his, moving my legs around his hips. His mouth was getting hotter. I winced, not pulling away. The pain was wonderful, the burning in my mouth tingling my whole body. He grabbed hold of my throbbing erection, stroking me with fiery fingers. I thrust into his hand, wanting to feel more. More pain. More pleasure. I wanted to be writhing under him like before.

He pinned my hips down, moving his hand against my length slower. I whined, trying to move my hips, but he wouldn't have it. He bit my shoulder as he traced circles on my stomach with his other hand. My skin started stinging, getting hotter and hotter. "Can you hear your skin?" he asked pressing his fingers harder against my flesh, "Tell me, is it screaming, or singing?"

"S-singing," I managed to gasp out, "It feels so good."

"Really? Hm, I must not be doing something right then. Maybe a little hotter?" I screamed, feeling fire break out on my skin. It burned so much, lighting a fire in my body. I was pulling against the handcuffs, wanting to be free so I could cling to him. "Feel that? My fingers sticking to your skin like hot iron?"

I nodded, moaning. He pulled my erection, that hand growing hotter as well. I gasped, my teeth gritting. "Axel, please."

"Please what?" He pulled harder.

"Nn! Axel, come on…p-please!" He slid a finger into my body, hitting my prostate dead on. I twitched.

"Be more specific, Zexion."

I growled, glaring at him. "Dammit, fuck me!" I gasped at my words.

He grinned and grabbed my hips, thrusting into me. I cried out in pain as he stretched my body out. "You're stomach is still full. Does it hurt?" I nodded, moving against his body. He poked my stomach and I groaned. He chuckled slightly, thrusting into me harder, faster, oh God it felt so good. He slammed into my prostate and I gasped, white dots bursting in my vision, changing into different colors as he moved faster, my insides growing hotter. "You're getting so tight. Getting close?" I moaned, nodding as he pressed his fingernail into my slit. "Can't have that." What? I opened my eyes, looking at him. He slid a metal ring onto my erection, clamping it down tight.

"W-what is that?"

"Cock ring," Axel said simply, thrusting into me harder, "What if I pump you? Nothing? Dammmnnn."

He didn't mean it. Bastard. I felt pressure building up in my body. I felt like I was going to burst and that damn ring wouldn't let me get relief. He twisted me on my side and I gasped in pain, feeling him go deeper, my arms pulling against the handcuffs. His hand moved to my back. "Try not to move." He was burning swirls onto my back. I could feel his fingers burning my skin. I gritted my teeth, arching my back against the feeling. Why did it feel so good? He should be breaking me. I should probably be crying. But, I don't think I've ever felt happier. Heat exploded inside of me and I screamed, feeling his cum move up my intestines, my stomach actually expanding. It hurt so much.

He pulled out of me, pushing me back down on my back. "Well, that was fun."

"Take the ring off," I said tilting my hips up.

He bent down, pushing my legs apart. He licked the tip of my length and I groaned against the feeling. "Say what?"

"P-please Axel. It's so tight."

"Then I'll suck extra hard." Moist heat surrounded my erection and I gasped, sitting up as far as the hand cuffs would let me. I could feel the back of his throat and he started humming.

"My stomach hurts…" I groaned, trying to edge away from him. No such luck. He sucked harder, taking all of me in his mouth. "A-Axel, please, let me cum. Please." He pulled back, pressing his tongue into my slit, lightly sucking the tip before swallowing me again.

I pulled against the handcuffs, struggling to get away, to get relief from the pressure in my lower stomach. He bit me. I hissed in pain and glared down at him. He looked up at me and pulled away, sitting up and locking our lips. He tapped the metal ring with his fingernail. I whined. "Axel!" He silenced me with another kiss, blistering my lips and burning my tongue. I kissed back, just as harshly, keeping my eyes open, glaring into his. He smirked against my lips and nipped the tip of my tongue. I thrust my hips upward, growling slightly and I pushed my tongue against his.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Alright, say goodbye to the ring." He pulled it off and licked my slit. I screamed, and released just as he took me into his mouth. He sat up and swallowed, licking white off his lips.

I gulped in air and muttered an apology, slumping against the head board. I sat up quickly when my back made contact with the wood, feeling my skin stick for a second. "Damn I'm glad you like pain."

I looked at him. He wrapped his arms around my middle, laying on me. "Um, can you un-cuff me please?"

"Heh, sure." He picked up the keys from the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs, tossing them on the floor. He wrapped his arms back around me and I snuggled against him. I looked at my wrists. They were bleeding, a mark on my skin from the metal cuffs.

Axel took my hand, looking at the cuts. "More to match the others."

I blushed at the remark, eyeing the scars on my arms. He pulled me against him and kissed me gently. I kissed back, pressing my body against his. He stopped, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "You're so pretty."

I looked at him. "I am?"

"Mhm. Like I said before, you must not want to get mobbed."

"No," I said tracing a finger on his chest, "I don't like people to see my face. I like hiding behind my hair."

"Hm, well, you're sexy." He kissed the top of my head and I blushed.

"Not as much as you."

He shrugged. "Can't all be perfect."

I smiled slightly, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. The sound was comforting. I could stay like this forever, lame as it sounds. He moved his hand to my back and I winced when he touched my skin. "What did you do to my back?"

"Burned a design there. See?" He started tracing the burns and I winched as he pressed his fingers into the marks. "A-X-E-L. So you'll never forget you're mine."

"Yours?" He nodded, kissing me. Okay, screw what I thought earlier. _Now_ I've never felt happier. He pulled away and I laid against his chest, tracing circles on his skin with my finger. I felt so much better. I was in excruciating pain, but it was the kind I like, the kind I wanted. I closed my eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep.

"You hungry, Muffin?" What?

I sat up and looked at him. "Um, sort of, but I can wait until morning. I mean, it must be at least two in the morning, right?"

Axel actually laughed. "No. Try three in the afternoon." My eyes widened. "What? You were out cold. Thought you'd like to stay home today and I decided to stay home too. S'not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" I ran my hands through my hair, pulling on the ends nervously. "I could have missed something that could be on a test in a week, or on the final exam. If I don't make straight A's, I'll never get into a good college and away from this city-"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Calm down, Zex. Missing _one_ day isn't the end of the world, ya know. Get notes from someone in your class. And you can make straight C's and still get into a decent college. Seen plenty of kids do it."

I nodded and he moved his hand. "Sorry," I muttered, pulling the sheets over my legs. "I've never missed a day of school in my life. Never even been late."

"Lol, they might think you've dropped dead then," Axel said smirking, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully. He pinned me down and kissed me. "So, hungry or what?" I nodded. "Get dressed then. I've sort of had dinner plans for tonight before I even met you. Hope you like Mexican."

"Um, yeah I do." He tossed me my pants and I stood, wincing in pain as I pulled them on. "Who are we going with?" I asked pulling my shirt off the top of the lampshade.

"We're meeting my brother and his dad and a few friends." He pulled his pants back on and sashayed over to the closet, searching through shirts. I swallowed, trying not to stare at his thin hips.

"O-oh. I didn't know you have a brother."

"You do now. Half brother," he said picking out a white button-up shirt and pulling it on his body. He smirked. "My dad might even show up. I dunno."

"I get to meet your dad?" I asked, smiling slightly as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Mhm. Come on. We're going to be late."

------

About twenty minutes later, we were pulling into the parking lot of a really nice looking Mexican restaurant. Axel insisted we take his car, not wanting to deal with the subway bustle. He turned the engine off and we got out of the car.

I saw a man with red hair that had been leaning against the doorframe wave at us…well, Axel. Axel tossed his hand up. My eyes widened as we approached him. He looked _exactly_ like Axel. Same red hair, same brilliant green eyes. Even the tattoos- I mean birthmarks. Only his were red lines on the top of his cheekbones, just under his eyes. His hair was longer too, pulled back in a low ponytail. "Hey Reno."

"Hey Ax. Cloud and Zack might be a few minutes late. From what I heard over the phone, sounds like they were playing ring around the bed. Who's the kid?"

"This is Zexion." Axel slung an arm around my shoulders as he introduced me.

I raised a hand, waving with my fingers. "Nice to meet you," I said in a quiet voice.

"Cute kid." He grabbed me by the chin, lifting my head up, looking me in the eye. "Be careful. I might have to jump that emo, virgin ass of yours."

I blushed as Axel let a laugh out. "You can't have what isn't there anymore." That made me blush more.

"Damn, nice catch then."

Reno nudged me and I groaned. I followed them inside the restaurant, past the hostess stand to the table Reno had apparently already saved for everyone. I sat across from Reno, keeping my eyes down on the table. Axel flipped his phone open and announced he'd be right back and left, leaving me alone with his half brother.

"Sooo, you and him are pretty close, huh?" Reno asked, leaning across the table, looking at me.

I hesitated but looked up at him. "Depends on what you mean," I muttered.

"I mean you writhing in ecstasy under him for God knows how many hours a night, close." He smirked. My eyes widened. "Nice burn marks, by the way."

I pulled my sleeves further down, rubbing my wrists where Axel's fingers had been enclosed around just minutes ago.

"So how old are you? 14? I mean, I know Ax is a pedo, but damn…"

I glared at him. "I'm 17."

"Still." He leaned back, stirring his drink with his hand. I could smell the alcohol wafting up from the motion. "How long have you guys been going together?"

"Two days," I answered, taking a sip of the water that had already been placed on the table, probably to chase down the heat from the nacho sauce. Authentic Mexican food was always so spicy…but that probably wouldn't even bother me now.

"Hooked you the first day, huh?" I nodded, blushing slightly. "Niiiice. Lil' Zexy's got the hots for teacher, eh? That's cute, yo."

I scowled. "Don't call me that." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Little. I can't help being short."

"I know." I frowned and he grinned. "Oh my God, you're so cute. Damn Axel better hang onto you…he should since you seem to be able to handle him." I cocked my head to the side. Was it that obvious? "I saw you limping." Guess it was.

"I like pain," I admitted, breaking the corner of a nacho off, sticking it in my mouth.

"Lucky him. He'll keep you longer then."

"I hope he keeps me a long time," I muttered without even thinking.

"Well, you're cute. You've probably got a good three months." He picked the strawberry off the edge of his drink and swirled it around the ice on the top, then stuck it into his mouth, sucking on the fruit.

My heart sank at the words. Just a few months? That doesn't seem like a very long time at all. Then again, I'm new at this whole dating/liking someone thing. It could be perfectly normal to date for a few months. But, Demyx and Roxas have been together since freshman year. Maybe only people who love each other last two years like them. I don't know.

Axel returned to the table, sitting beside me. "Cloud and Zack are on the way. Was your dad coming?"

Reno shrugged, biting into the strawberry, then dropping the leaves on his napkin, taking a sip of the drink.

"You're a big help," Axel said rolling his eyes, handing me a menu.

I smiled, watching them glare at each other. I hoped the whole evening would be this entertaining. It'll definitely be better then when I have to go back to school tomorrow, I realized. Marluxia is in three of my seven classes. I sighed at the thought and tried to forget about him, looking up just as Reno threw a piece of ice at Axel.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked toward the courtyard, my lips still tingling from Axel's "have a good day" kiss we shared moments ago in his office. Truthfully I didn't want to leave. I felt safe near him. He'd told me Marluxia wouldn't even think about touching me again. I still had no idea what he meant by that and felt uneasy walking down the empty hallway.

I made it outside and hurried over to Demyx and Roxas, hoping Marluxia was nowhere around I sat down beside them, smart enough to sit on my knees this time. They were rubbing noses and Demyx kept kissing Roxas every few seconds. I don't think they noticed me until I cleared my throat. Roxas blushed, burying his face in Demyx's chest.

"Hi Zexy," Dem said, petting the top of Roxas's head. He looked up and the grin melted from his face. "Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're sitting on your knees again. Since you missed yesterday…_you_ missed a day…I'm guessing you and Axy had fun all day." If he only knew the half of it. "And you smell like burnt stuff." His teal eyes suddenly widened and the color drained from his face. "Did he burn you?" I swallowed, shaking my head. Demyx scowled and grabbed my arm, pushing my sleeve up before I could pull away.

Panic was setting into his face I could actually see tears pooling in his eyes. "Y-you're burnt all over! Why'd you let him do that? Now you're gonna have scars on your pretty skin. He usually stops when you tell him to."

"I like pain. It felt good when he was burning me." I touched the finger-shaped burns on my arm. "And you should know by now scars don't bother me." I glanced down at the lines of scars on my wrist. I had put a band-aid over the cut from the handcuffs, but it barely covered the fresh wound.

"You're so weird, Zexy" Demy said, his grin back on his face. "But I love you anyway." Roxas rolled his eyes, snuggling closer to the taller blonde. Demyx suddenly sat up and Roxas nearly fell over. "Oh my gosh! I'm the worst best friend in the world!" I opened my mouth to say something but Dem continued. "I forgot to call Axy yesterday!"

"Why would you need to call him?" Roxas asked, fixing his jacket and leaning back against the wall.

"Cause he's 24 now and I missed it!"

What? "That's can't be right. He never said a word about it."

"Zexy, I've been to enough of his parties to know his birthday is August 21st…did he not tell you or something?"

I shook my head. "No. Not a word. I guess that's why I went out with him and his friends last night." I tugged at a loose thread on the bottom of my shirt. "I guess I'll wish his a happy birthday later."

The warning bell rang and people scattered, hurrying into the building. I slowly stood and followed Dem and Roxas, limping slightly. I couldn't help it. If I walked normally, I could feel pain in my lower back. I waved bye to my friends and hurried to my Latin class, thankful other people were in the hall. I got in the classroom and closed the door, sighing in relief. I was safe for an hour.

"Good morning, Zexion."

"Hi, Miss Gainsborough." I sat in my desk.

"Did you burn breakfast this morning? I smell smoke."

My eyes widened. "…Yes."

She looked at me, her green eyes full of concern. "You don't sound too sure." I shrugged, opening my textbook. She pulled on the end of her bangs, biting her lower lip. "Zexion, may I ask you something personal?" I looked at her and gulped. "It's just, I see you and Axel spending a lot of time together. I mean, it's great to get to know your teachers, you two seem to be a little _too_ close"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "My brother kicked me out. Axel walked me home that night and prevented my brother from seriously hurting me. He offered to let me stay with him and I said yes."

"You'd move in with a total stranger?" She folded her hands together, leaning forward on her desk.

"Better than sleeping on the street. And he _is_ my teacher. It's not like he's a serial killer."

She sighed sadly. "Please just be careful, Zexion. You're like a little brother to me and Axel…I know he likes younger boys. He has these insane fetishes and-"

"Miss Gainsborough, we're not together. That's illegal," I said a little too fast.

"I'm not stupid, Zexion. You light up around him. You're not one to warm up to people." I held my breath. She wouldn't tell, would she? Axel can't go to jail. I don't want to lose him like that. "I won't tell, don't worry, I'm not one for shattering someone's happiness." I sighed in relief. "Don't let him hurt you. He has no limit that I know of."

I nodded slowly, agreeing. Better do that then tell her the truth. I pulled my sleeves down more, hiding the burn marks around my wrists…and the gashes from the handcuffs.

"Well, let's get started!" Miss Gainsborough smiled and started writing sentences on the chalkboard. "I missed you yesterday. Were you sick?"

Why'd she have to bring yesterday up? I stared at one of her i's, trying to push the thoughts out of my head. It didn't work. All I could see was him over me, him thrusting into me, making me bleed and scream…I looked down at my desk, once again feeling so violated. "Zexion?" I looked up. Crap, I was crying. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, burying my face in my arms. She put an arm around me, crouching down next to my desk "What did he do to you? Oh God, he didn't burn you, did he?"

"It wasn't Axel," I said wiping my tears away, only to have them replaced with more. "Nothing happened."

"Then why are you crying?" I shied away from her slightly. She smelled like flowers…just like _him_.

"Someone hurt me," I admitted.

"Who did this to you? You're practically sobbing." I flinched when she gently pet my head. "Come on, Zexion, talk to me."

"…M-Marluxia."

She pulled away from me, storming off toward the door. I paused. If she left the room, he could get me!

"Wait! Don't leave me alone," I said sniffing.

"I was just going to make a phone call-"

"You don't h-have to. Axel's taking care of me. I'm just…afraid to be alone now." I hugged myself tightly, hitting my forehead against the desk once. "I d-don't know why. It was my fault."

She pushed me up and I could see her phone in her hand. "Zexion, I'm sure it wasn't. And I don't blame you for being afraid. I wouldn't have been back in school so soon if I were you." I nodded, eyeing her phone. "I'm just texting my husband. Marluxia is in his class next period…and you are too. Oh no." I gulped, realizing she was right. "Don't worry. Leon will keep him from you. He'll talk to him. I imagine Marluxia will be in the principle's office the rest of the day. Were you going to press charges?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid he'll hurt me more if I do."

"Oh Zexion." She hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry he's made you feel like this. If you need to talk to me, the door will be open, whether I have a class or not."

I nodded, whipping my eyes. "Um, what did I miss yesterday?"

"Nothing. You're the only one in here this period," she said returning to the chalkboard. "But if you like, you can do pages 22 and 23 for homework tonight. Just for a little review."

"Okay."

She smiled and said, "Great. Turn to page 40 in the textbook and we'll get started."

I leaned against the wall outside of my English class wishing time would magically speed up so I wouldn't have to see Marluxia. I guess I could go to the office and say I was sick…no. Then they'd try to send me home…to Saïx. I don't need to miss anymore school anyway. Then why am I still standing out here?

"Zexion?" I jumped at the sound of Riku's voice and turned to see him standing behind me. "You okay? You look a little freaked." I nodded. "Leon's back today." He walked into the classroom. I took a deep breath and followed him, keeping my eyes on the floor. Riku started laughing as we sat down. I gave him a weird look. "It's still funny, okay?"

"What is?" I asked, not wanting to look around the room.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here yesterday." He leaned closer to me. "Marluxia's hair got _fucked_ the night before. He caught it on fire or something. He's wearing a hat today so it's not as funny, but it still is." Riku continued to snigger as he gestured to the teacher's desk.

He caught his hair on fire? Okay, even Marluxia isn't that stupid. He practically worships his hair. Unless…Axel couldn't of- he _did_ say he made sure Marluxia wouldn't touch me again. I took a nervous breath in and looked over at Leon's desk.

Leon was having an argument with Marluxia. I grinned slightly at the black beret on his head. I couldn't see pink anywhere. Mental note to self: thank Axel. Leon took his glasses off, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and finger. He pointed to the desks and Marluxia turned. He looked so pissed. He glared at me and I slid lower in my chair as he walked over. I hid my head in my arms. "You told?" I flinched, hearing his voice right next to my ear. "I'm _pretty_ sure I told you not to. Or were you too drunk to understand?" I bit lower lip, trying to keep my tears in, I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered, "I never knew what a little whore you are."

My heart clenched. I'm not a whore, right? He raped me! "Go away Marluxia," I said, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

"No." He pulled my head up by the hair. I stared at him fearfully.

"Marluxia, in your desk, now!" Marluxia took the second to peck me on the lips before going back to his desk. I furiously rubbed my lips with the back of my hand. Leon was walking over to me, flipping his phone open. "Go see the nurse, Zexion," he said picking my bag up. "You need to escort you, or will you be okay?"

I took my bag from him and slipped out of the room, answering his question He kissed me. He called me a whore. I hugged myself tightly, getting to the point of sobbing. I couldn't keep my composure when he wouldn't get out of my head. I want Axel. I should have stayed home again today. Even if I missed something important, it was better than feeling like this.

I pushed open the door to the nurse's office and stepped inside. The nurse was reading a comic book, blowing bubbles with her gum. I always liked when she was here. She was loud, but really nice. And she's actually shorter than I am. She looked up and grinned. "Hey there kid. What's up?"

I took in a deep breath, or tired to. I was broken up from my tears. "D-do you have anything that will calm my nerves down?"

"Oh sure!" She stood and took me by the arm, leading me to the bed in the back. "Just sit down for a minute." I did as I was told, pulling my knees to my chest. "Here ya go." I opened my eyes as she pressed a large, bird-like plushie in my hand.

I eyed the doll then looked back at her. "Um…Yuffie?"

"It works, trust me," she explained grabbing her stool and sitting on it across from me. "So, what's the problem?"

"I can't be near someone," I said in a quiet voice, laying down, clinging to the plushie, "It's making me a nervous wreck."

She pulled the blanket over my body, rubbing my back. "Just relax. What's the dealio? Do you like them or something?"

I shook my head, cringing at the thought of that. "He…"

Yuffie quit rubbing my back and knelt by the bed. "Yeah?"

"Herapedme," I said in a quick breath, hugging the plushie tighter.

Her eyes widened. "Who?"

I shivered. "Marluxia Rose."

She bolted up, grabbing her walkie-talkie from the counter. "Hey Vinnie, call SOLIDER or me, would ya? We got a rapist in the school. His name is Marluxia Rose." I couldn't really her his response. It was too crackly. "Thanks. Okay kido, SOLIDER is on the way. They'll arrest him." I nodded. "Let me get your file and double check that I can give you medicine. Remind me your name?"

"Zexion Harris." She nodded and started thumbing thought the student records. I snuggled under the blanket, still crying. I couldn't help it. His words were echoing in my head. I didn't want him to hurt me. I only like pain when I want it, not when it's forced. How did that make me a whore? I didn't choose to be with someone else…but I still had been. "Here." I sat up, taking the two little blue pills from her. I swallowed them with the water she gave me.

A wave of dizziness washed over me and I groaned, hugging my knees. "Is it suppose to make you dizzy?"

"Depends on how upset you are. So, you might feel a little dizzy, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"Thank you."

"SOLIDER should be here by now so, you can go back to class if you want. Feel better." She smiled and sat back down at her desk, picking her comic book back up.

I nodded and picked my bag up. Kids were gathering out in the hall. I kept my eyes down, trying to push past people to get back to Leon's room. Someone suddenly grabbed me by the arm and I let out a small squeak of pain, Their fingers were pressing into my burns. "_Dude_, Marly just got arrested!"

I pulled my arm from Demyx's grasp, pushing my sleeve up to rub my sore skin. "Good," I said in a bitterly.

Demyx was jumping up ad down, trying to see over the tall kid in front of him. "Oh my gosh, he looks so mad! I wonder why he got arrested anyway?"

"The bastard deserves it, trust me." I pushed my sleeve down and looked at him. He was staring at me. "What?"

"You know what he did? Tell me tell me!" He grabbed my arm again, this time squeezing where the handcuff marks were at.

"Ow Dem!" His jaw dropped slightly and he let go, bringing my wrist to his mouth, kissing it. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. "No, Demyx. It's a private matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on, Zexy! You're like my second best friend. You can tell me anything. Pleeeeaaaaasee?" He stuck his lips out further. That look should be illegal.

I sighed and looked at the floor. "He raped me," I said in a quiet voice, folding my arms over my chest.

The next thing I knew, I was being slammed against the lockers from a signature Demyx glomp. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I hope he _dies_."

"I'm fine…can't breathe. He gasped and loosened his grip on me. " That's why I wasn't at school yesterday. Axel let me sleep in."

Demyx hugged me a little tighter, nuzzling his face between my shoulder and neck. "I'm so sorry, Zexy! How could he do something like that to you? You're too nice."

I hugged him back, thankful to have the comfort of a friend. "He put something in my drink. I'm not sure what but it basically made me drunk. Then he got on top of me and…he wouldn't stop."

Demyx brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "Don't shed a tear over him, Zexy. He doesn't deserve your tears." He kissed the top of my head. "We have Axy's class next. That should cheer you up." He forced a small smile and pulled me toward the health room. The kids in the hall were finally starting to clear out.

We walked in Axel's class and he immediately smirked at me. I smiled at him and sat in the front row, taking my notebook out. He stood, walking over to me I let my eyes linger on his hips. "Muffin, I need your help getting stuff from the storage closet." I nodded and followed him through the door at the back of the room. He closed it and flipped on the light. "You okay, Zex?"

"I am now. He got arrested. I'll…be okay."

He folded his arms. "Don't lie to me, Zexion."

"I'm not." I adverted my eyes. I couldn't tell him I was afraid of Marluxia. I didn't want him to think I was that weak.

He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled slightly and bent down, connecting our lips. "He can't hurt you again, Muffin, got it memorized?" I nodded, clinging to him. He pet the top of my head. "Grab that blue box on the shelf behind you."

I turned and lifted the box from the wooden shelf. I nearly dropped it, it was so heavy. I get a better grip on it, pushing it up with my knee. "What's in here?"

"Sex toys," Axel said simply, turning around. He had a small box in one hand and a leather collar and leash in the other. "I thought we'd give the class a demonstration." His smirk widened. My heart skipped a beat. Oh please tell me he wasn't serious. He started laughing and ruffled my hair. "Your face was priceless."

I scowled at him as he opened the door, walking back in the classroom. I followed him, setting the box down on the floor next to his desk. I walked back to my desk, feeling a dull pain in my head. I brought my hands to my head, rubbing my temples. I suddenly felt so sick. "Axel…"

I slowly opened my eyes seeing a blurry outline of someone looking down at me. "Whoa, you awake, Muffin?"

I recognized Axel's voice. "A-Axel?"

"Yeah?" He was stroking my hair.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. He finally came into focus. I could see worry in his green eyes. "What happened?" I asked sitting up, realizing my head had been in his lap.

"You passed out," he said pulling me back down, "Yuffie said it was probably from the pills she gave you. She told me to bring you to her office but I told her no. Thought I should keep an eye on you, so you're in the gym the rest of the day."

I nodded slowly. He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. "What are you doing? Someone could see."

"Everyone is in the locker room, Zeku," he said smoothing my bangs back away from my face. "Just let me know I you need anything. PE doesn't really call for a _ton_ of supervision, unless you're teaching retards." Another kiss. "Rest here. School will be out soon."

I sat up so he could get up. I watched him walk toward the locker room as I laid back down on the bleachers. The class hurried out and started shooting hoops, grabbing basketballs from the rack under the hoop. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the nearly shouting voices and squeaking shoes on the gym floor. I felt someone run their fingers through my hair and sat up abruptly.

Roxas was sitting beside me. "Dem told me you weren't feeling too hot…" His eyes lingered on the floor. "And he told me what happened." I sighed, hugging my middle. Roxas put his arms around me, snuggling up against me. "I'm so sorry."

I leaned against him. "I'm okay now," I muttered, "I'm just dizzy from medicine. He's going to jail so, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have needed medicine in the first place if you were fine." I looked down, laying my head on his shoulder. "Do you still feel sick?" I nodded. "Just rest on me, okay? Axel said I could sit with you this period."

"Thanks Roxas," I said stretching back out, using his lap as a pillow.

He combed my bangs with his fingers. "You're welcome. We're best friends. I'd be a total jerk if I left you alone. Just rest."

I nodded, closing my eyes.

* * *

**_Is it just me, or is this getting more depressing by the minute? o.o_**


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. My head still had a dull ache to it, but it felt better than it did before. I looked around. How'd I end up in Axel's room? Great. _Wonder how long I've been out this time_, I thought standing. I opened the bedroom door, the familiar scent of fried food drifting up my nose. Axel wasn't anywhere around. I scanned the apartment, a lump forming in my throat.

I spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and picked it up. _Went out to get smokes. There's a BLT sub in the refrigerator if you get hungry. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. -Axel_

I gulped. So I was alone. Wonderful. I hugged myself tightly, sitting on the couch. Every sound I heard made me jump and look around fearfully. There's no way Marluxia could get into the apartment. The door is locked and he couldn't climb through the window on the third floor…right? Unless he got a ladder. Shit! How much security did the jail he was sitting in have? What if it's just one guard and he broke out and is trying to get in to me? I heard scratching on the window and jumped, backing against the couch arm, clinging to a pillow.

The front door suddenly swung open and I gasped, feeling my heart skip a beat, and actually fell in the floor. I could hear laughter. "Geez Zexion, I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry I was gone longer than I said I would be. I got us ice cream though," Axel said walking into the kitchen. I pulled myself back up on the couch, burying my face in a pillow, still shaking from fright. "Zexy?" I looked up, seeing Axel walking toward me. Crap. He can't see me cry. He'll think I'm pathetic. I hugged my knees, hiding my face. He sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, rubbing the front of my leg with the other. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, keeping my face down. "N-nothing. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed nervously, hugging my knees tighter.

"You tell me," he said petting the top of my head gently.

I looked up at him, his figure blurring from the tears pooling in my eyes. "I'm sorry. If I'm a-alone, he can get me again."

Axel raised an eyebrow at me. "Who, Marluxia? He's in jail."

"He c-could break out." I sniffed, shivering.

"How? Magical rapist powers?" He cupped my cheek in his hand. "Besides, he'd be roasted alive before he set one fucking idiot foot in this apartment. I don't think he's _that_ stupid." I nodded, looking down at the floor. "C'mere." He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I snuggled up against his warm body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't mean to be so paranoid."

He kissed the top of my head. "Give it a few days and you'll forget all about him."

I nodded, clinging to him tighter. I doubt I'd feel better in just a few days. Even if I had been out of it, the experience was terrifying. He'd hurt me in the worst way possible…and really seemed to enjoy himself. I was so afraid he'd try to do it again. But, Axel's right. It'll get better. I'll feel safer. I already do just being in his arms.

I laid my head against his chest, yawning. "Go to sleep." I shook my head, fisting the front of his shirt. He laughed slightly, stroking my hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Muffin. Get some rest." I closed my eyes, feeling my body falling into sleep.

------

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. Axel wasn't anywhere. He said he wouldn't go anywhere- he's probably in the kitchen. I need to stop being so paranoid. I looked over the couch and my heart probably stopped. Marluxia was standing there, leaning over the back of the couch, looking at me, smirking. How the hell did he get in here? He's suppose to be in jail! I backed away from him quickly, falling onto my back on the floor. "H-how?"

"I paid the guards off," he said stepping closer to me. I backed away until my back hit the wall. Where the hell was Axel? "I missed you so much, Zexion darling. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He crouched down in front of me, cupping my cheek in his hand. I turned away, tears running down my face. "You shouldn't have told."

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to- I j-just- please leave, Marluxia."

I squeaked as he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him, his fingernails digging into my cheeks. "You don't want me, and yet you want the redhead to fuck you. He doesn't deserve your perfect, little body." His other hand was moving down my side..

I grabbed his hands, trying to push him away. "D-don't. Please don't. You already got what you wanted."

"But I want more." He pulled me against him, kissing me. "You're so beautiful." He stood, pulling me up, dragging me toward Axel's bedroom. I pulled against him, pleading, crying. He couldn't do this. Not again. He told me to stop, pushing me on the bed. I struggled, crying harder, yelling for help. He slapped me and unzipped his pants. "Shut up, you want this."

"No! You're not Axel!" I closed my eyes tightly.

I felt him lick my ear. "Guess again, kid." Axel's voice? I looked up. Marluxia was gone. Axel was bent over me, smirking slightly.

"Wha-"

He cut me off with his lips, kissing me deeply. I wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as he nipped down my neck, biting my skin. "I picked you up to bring you in here and you started crying for help." He licked my neck and I shivered. "It was just a dream, Muffin."

"Why won't he get out of my head?"

He stopped nipping my collarbone and looked down at me. I smiled slightly, thinking of the first time he'd pinned me, and how mortified I'd been. "Because he hurt you. You don't have to worry. He's rotting in jail. You're safe now."

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about it."

He kissed me again and I groaned, feeling him slip his hands down my pants. "Replace that memory with a better one." He wrapped his hand around my member and I gasped, arching my back. I already felt aroused just from him kissing me. He was making it worse. "Feel good?" I nodded, fisting the sheets and closing my eyes. He pulled my jeans and boxers down, pumping me harder, kissing and nipping my neck. I raised my hips, thrusting into his hand, crying out feeling his fingers getting hotter. "So hard already? You're so sensitive." I let out a gaspy breath when he pressed his thumbnail in my slit. I threw my arms around his neck, moaning his name. He tapped three of his fingers to my lips and I opened my mouth, licking the tips before sucking on them. Axel was watching me, smirking. I sucked on the tips gently, moaning as Axel continued stroking me. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and I pouted. He grinned and kissed me before saying, "You're so small, I could squeeze you from the inside _and_ suck you off."

My eyes widened. He moved lower, taking my entire length in his mouth. I groaned in ecstasy, grabbing him by the hair. He pressed his tongue in my slit as he slipped two fingers inside of me, hitting my prostate dead on and started rubbing it. I screamed. I couldn't help it. My back was arching so far, my eyes were rolling back in my head, I could barely breathe. I gripped his red hair tighter, my whole body twitching as he squeezed my prostate, biting down on my erection slightly. I could feel the back of his throat vibrating as he started humming, thrusting his fingers in and out. I screamed, my vision turning white for a brief moment, and slumped back against the pillows, gasping in air. He sat up, swallowing, white smeared on his lips. "Goddamn that was a lot," he said with a smirk. He crawled closer to me, straddling my hips. He pressed our lips together in a blistery kiss, thrusting against me slightly. I groaned, drawing my knees up, feeling heat return to my gut almost immediately. He pulled away from my lips, running a hand down my cheek, smiling…generally smiling, not smirking. "You're so cute."

I smiled back, blushing slightly when he combed my bangs back with his fingers. I snuggled up against him, moaning as he pet me. The smell of cinnamon and Old Spice was so comforting. I felt so happy. He kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me. My heart was beating so fast. I could feel it pounding in my chest. He kissed me again, pushing his tongue in my mouth, pulling me close. I swirling my tongue around his, not even bothering fighting for dominance. The kissing became deeper and I whined, feeling my lungs tighten. He pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting our lips. I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. "Axel?"

"Hm?" He was stroking my hair again.

"…I love you," I whispered, smiling, closing my eyes.

He pushed me away, like he'd received an electric shock and was looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" Oh no. I edged away from him, trying to swallow, but the lump forming in my throat wouldn't let me. "You barely know me-"

"I know. I'm sorry," I blurted, looking down at the sheets. "I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought- and we've had sex twi-"

"You can have sex and not be in love. Just ask Demyx." I looked at him, my heart clenching painfully. Was that the only reason he liked me? Just because he liked to fuck me? "I like you kid, but I wouldn't go as far as love yet."

He ran his hand through my hair. I moved away from his touch. "Axel…I'm sor-"

"Don't be. You can't help what you feel. We've known each other for three days. Sorry for being a little shocked. I didn't expect you to drop the L bomb so soon." He stared at the corner of the dresser, pushing a hand through his red spikes.

I nodded slowly, curling up on the bed, my back to him. I don't think I've ever felt this stupid in my life. I felt his hand on my hip and his warm body press up against mine. "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything. I _do_ like you." He nipped my earlobe playfully. I squeaked and turned in his arms to face him. He kissed me briefly and pulled away. "You better get to bed, Zex. School day tomorrow after all…"

I nodded, laying my head on his arm. _Good idea_, I thought closing my eyes, _sleep away the embarrassment and shame_.

------

I walked down the hall beside Demyx and Roxas, keeping my eyes on the floor. I hadn't followed Axel into his office this morning. Truthfully, I felt a little uneasy around him after my outburst last night. I stopped outside of the history classroom, waiting on the lovely couple to say goodbye to each other. Demyx kissed the younger blonde's nose then his lips, his arms wrapping tightly around his slim waist. I rolled my eyes. "People are staring…"

They pulled away, a tinge of red on Roxas's cheeks. Demyx giggled and kissed Roxas's forehead. I sighed impatiently and grabbed Dem by the upper arm, pulling him away from Roxas and down the hall. "Sorry to pull you guys apart like that, but we have five minutes to get to class."

"It's okay, Zexy. I could do that all day," he said with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes. How well I knew. He sighed, pulling his bag up higher on his shoulder. He was tugging on his necklace, chewing on his lower lip. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but he cut me off. "Zexy, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I need your opinion on something. I mean, you've known Roxy longer than I have…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He usually didn't act this strange. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"I got him something." Demyx suddenly stopped in front of me, causing me to bump into him. "I just want you to tell me if you think he'd like it," he explained, digging through his bag. He pulled out a small, black box from the front pocket. "I've never bought him anything like this before…"

He tossed me the little velvet box as he stood back up. I opened it. Sitting between the soft velvet cushions was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. The royal blue stones glimmered slightly in the light. "Wow, Demyx, it's beautiful. Real sapphires?"

"Yeah," he said smiling, "I saved up for it forever. I was gonna get him diamonds but sapphires are prettier. They're the same color as his eyes."

"That's really sweet, Dem," I said handling it back to him. "He'll love it." Demyx kept the box in his hand as we continued down the hall. I opened the door to the new part of the school, looking back at him.

"You think so?"

"Anything from you, he'll love, Demyx. You should know that by now." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Zexy." He hugged me tightly. I winced, hugging him back. The warning bell rang and he let go. "Crap, I'm going to be late. Bye Zexy!" he called running down the hall. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door to my Latin class.

------

I hurried to my English class, pushing through the crowd so I wouldn't be late. I stumbled in just as the last bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief. Leon smirked at me as I took my seat next to Riku, pulling my book out. I opened it and stared at the pages, not even listening to Leon as he started to read out loud to the class. I kept thinking about Axel and how stupid I'd been in blurting out my feelings to him. I hoped it wouldn't change anything between us, but that didn't seem likely. I've seen so many relationships around me fall apart because one of the two moved things too quickly.

"Hey." Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "The new kid is staring at you."

New kid? What new kid? Riku gestured behind him. I looked over where he'd pointed. Kid? He's a giant. "Who is he?"

"I think he said his name is Lexaeus. New football team member," Riku said shrugging, pulling his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open under the desk. He was right about one thing, the new boy _was_ staring at me. I glared at him and he looked down at his book. "Think you have a new admirer, Zex."

"I don't _want_ a new admirer," I growled, burying my head in my folded arms on the desk.

------

Class went by faster than usual for some reason. Probably because I'd skimmed over the whole book and was already jotting down the rough draft of my book report. Riku said goodbye and walked out in the hall where he was instantly attacked by a blur I knew was Sora. I picked up my messenger bag then dropped it when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the new kid standing over me. I pulled away from his grasp. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Touch me," I said pulling my bag back on my shoulder. I kept my eyes on the floor as I hurried out the door. He followed me, appearing at my side. I kept my eyes down, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach, thankful there were other people in the hall.

"I'm Lexaeus."

"Zexion," I muttered.

"That's an…interesting name." He touched the back of my neck, moving down my spine. I shivered, side-stepping away from him, tightening my grip on my notebook. He smiled smugly at me. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I…havetogettoclass," I said a little too fast. I kept my eyes down, hurrying down the hall.

I heard him call, "See you later!" just as I darted in Axel's class, breathing a sigh of relief. I sat down, realizing I was the only one in there.

Axel walked in, a stack of papers fresh from the copy room in his hands. "Hey thar sexy," he said with a smirk. I smiled at him, pulling out my health book. He sat on his desk, leaning back, drawing a knee up. "We're going shopping after school," he informed me.

"Shopping?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Mhm. For you some new outfits."

"Outfits?"

"Oh, just for…_around_ the house." The tone of his voice made me blush. I nodded, burying my nose in my book. I heard him chuckle and he ruffled my hair. I slowly looked up at Axel and he winked at me. I gulped slightly. Something tells me I won't like the _outfits_ he has in mind at all…

* * *

**_A/N Sorry it's taking me so long to update Dx I have a lot of crap going on right now. Anyway, thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! I've gotten some great ones! Keep them coming, I love to hear from you! ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

I stood looking at myself in the mirror, pulling the hem of my new "outfit" down. Axel just _had _to pick out the shortest dress. It shouldn't even be considered a dress. I'd been mortified in the store when he'd held it up to me. Damn Hot Topic for making crap like this. "Zeeeeexy!" I groaned at the voice from the other room. "I'm getting lonely in here!"

I sighed miserably, adjusting the frilly headband pinned to my hair. I stepped shyly out of the bathroom, holding the bottom of the dress down with both of my hands. "Aw, you look adorable."

I glared at the smirking, shirtless redhead who was leaning back in his armchair. "Shut up, I do not," I muttered, feeling my face getting hotter. "Can I change yet?"

"Pff, no. I didn't buy you that just so you could wear it for three seconds. Give me a little show." His smirk widened.

"Show?" I looked at him, confused. What did he want me to do? He glanced across the room and I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on the pole. I looked back at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "No Axel." He 'pouted' at me. "No! Even if I wanted to, I don't know how…"

"It's easy, Zexion," Axel said leaning forward, "Just dance to the music and use the pole." I hung my head in defeat. Apparently I had no choice. I gripped the cool metal rod with one of my hands, leaning against it. I sighed nervously as I heard the stereo change CDs. I jumped when it clicked loudly and music started blaring through the speakers. I recognized the beginning of _If U Seek Amy _and glared at him. He grinned at me. "Go on." I groaned and swung around the pole once, clinging to the slick metal. I did that a few more times before he held up a hand, stopping me. "It doesn't bite. Move _against_ it."

I gulped at the tone of his voice. I moved closer to the pole, feeling it against my stomach and groin. I slid down the pole, twisting around it until I was on the floor and slid back up, in time with the music, groaning at the friction from the movement.

The music suddenly clicked off and I looked at Axel, still clinging to the pole tightly. He motioned for me to come over and I obeyed, my eyes on the floor. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me onto his lap, forcing me to straddle him. I groaned, pressing my forehead against his shoulder, as he moved his hands up my legs, massaging circles on my thighs. He tilted my head up by the chin and kissed me, pushing me back against the couch. He tailed down my jaw line and I gasped when he suddenly bit my neck hard, pulling back with my skin still in his teeth. My hand automatically went to my neck when he let go. I looked at my hand, seeing blood smeared on my fingers. "Hey Zexy," he said before licking my ear. I groaned slightly, pushing against him. "You never took my advice."

"W-which was?" I asked, trying to take in a breath.

"To try masturbating."

I could hear an evil smirk forming on his lips. He sat up, looking at me. "No," I said flatly.

"Fine." He lifted his body off me, supporting himself with his hands and knees. "Then, I'm not touching you again until you do it."

My mouth opened in shock as his Cheshire Cat grin widened. "What?" I sat up quickly and he jumped back, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"I'll even supervise you, make sure you do it right."

I blushed deeply at that remark. He leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting. I leaned back, staring at the ceiling…he's touched me before, just…do what he did. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see him looking at me. I pulled the hem of the maid outfit up a bit, messing with the elastic of the white panties Axel had forced me to wear. "Lose the underwear," I heard him say. I bit my lower lip, pulling the bit of cloth from my body. I wrapped a hand around my length, moving up and down slowly, much as Axel had done previously. I pressed against the tip hard and slapped my other hand over my mouth, muffling a groan.

I felt a hand around my wrist and my own hand was removed from my mouth. "Ahh~ Axel, don't!"

"Don't repress yourself, Zexy," he said against my ear, his breath tickling my skin, "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

I nodded, still moving my hand. I arched my back slightly, feeling my stomach tighten…and my cheeks burn. I can't believe I'm doing this to myself. I went faster, closing my eyes tighter. I pressed the side of my face against the couch and gasped as I released into my own hand. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Axel still looking at me. He took my hand, licking the white from my fingers. "Prep yourself for me."

It was more like an order than a request. He slid to the floor on his knees, giving me room to stretch out, which I did, pressing my face against the pillow. I bit the inside of my cheeks, moving my hips higher in the air. I winced slightly, pushing two fingers into my entrance as far as they would go. It felt weird fingering myself. I moved my fingers in and out, trying to do deeper each time, wanting to hit that spot that would make me see stars. "Nn," I whined, tilting my hips up higher, "they won't go deeper."

"Oh?" I opened my eyes hearing him right above me. He grabbed my hand, pulling my fingers out. "Then you'll just have to use this." He pressed something hard into my palm, kissing my shoulder. I turned my head, looking at him, trying to see what he'd given me, but he wouldn't let go of my wrist. As if reading my mind, he said, "Don't tell me you don't know what a vibrator is, Zexy."

Of course. I gasped, feeling him push the hard plastic into my body. It pressed up against my prostate and I groaned, arching my back. He held it there, gently caressing blistering hot fingers on my hardening member. He turned the toy on and I let out a squeak, feeling my insides vibrating, white stars bursting in my vision. I twisted, my hands fisting the couch cushion. I couldn't stop groaning and gasping. It felt so good. Axel started thrusting it in and out of me, a little harder each time. He gave me a squeeze and whispered against my ear, "Don't cum until I tell you to."

I whined and nodded, burying my face into the pillow. He bit my ear and pulled the vibrator out. I screamed when he pushed back in, his own member joining it. I could feel blood running down my legs. "Goddamn so tight," I heard Axel mutter as he started moving against me, thrusting the vibrator in and out of me in time with his own actions. I rolled my hips, allowing both to go further into my body. I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. God it hurt so much. Every thrust caused pain to shoot up my spine. I gasped, my legs shaking as my prostate was rammed into again and again. "A-Axel…"

"Not yet." He pressed my leg up, forcing me on my side. I clung to the pillow, biting my lower lip trying to hold it in. The knot was clenching painfully now. He pulled the pillow out of my arms, grabbing my chin and kissing me deeply just as he released into my body. I groaned from the filling heat, wrapping an arm around his neck. He broke our kiss with a pop, pulling the vibrator out of me, himself remaining inside. "Mm that was fun."

He licked the side of my neck, his saliva stinging where he'd bitten me earlier. I whined, pushing against him. He chuckled and squeezed my throbbing erection. I yelped in surprise, arching my back. "Ahh Axel!" I didn't care if he had told me to or not, I released, fisting the couch pillow. I breathed deeply, hugging the pillow to my chest.

"Aw, Zexy, I didn't tell you to do that yet.." He shifted and I could feel him move inside me.

I pressed the pillow over my face. "I c-couldn't hold it."

I heard him scoff as he pulled out of me, causing warm liquids to ooze out of my body. "Seeeexy." I jumped, feeling him press two fingers against my entrance. I moved the pillow to glare at him, but stopped, my eyes widening when I saw blood smeared on his fingers…a lot of blood. "I think I tore something," he said grinning, rubbing his blood soaked fingers together.

_Oh gee, you think_, I thought but couldn't manage to say. I winced slightly, turning away from him. He chuckled and scooped me up in his arms. I snuggled against his chest, closing my eyes. I heard him whispering my name, but I was too exhausted to respond. I nuzzled against his chest, letting my body succumb to sleep.

------

"Wake up, Muffin." I groaned at the sound of Axel's voice, pulling the covers over my head. "Come on, we have to leave in twenty minutes." My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, hissing as pain shot up my spine.

"What?"

""Did I stutter?" He pulled the covers off me in one tug. "Get dressed. Though I rather like what you have on now." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I looked down and blushed, realizing I was still in the maid outfit. I stood slowly, rubbing my lower back. I reached up and pulled the zipper of the dress, letting the straps fall off my shoulders. "I have something I want you to wear today," he said sashaying over to the closet.

Oh great. I held the dress in place, watching him warily. He stood and walked back over to me, holding something behind his back. "What is it?" He shrugged and grabbed my chin with his free hand, leaned down and connected our lips. I smile, kissing back, reaching up to wrap an arm around him. He suddenly grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back, and pinned me to the bed, spreading my legs. "Nn! What are you doing?"

"Punishing you for not listening to me last night," he said simply. I felt something cold against my entrance and winced, feeling him slide a thick, plastic rod into my body.

"Nn d-don't. I'm still sore…"

"So? Thought you liked pain."

I whined in defeat as he let go of me, leaving the vibrator in my body. I stood slowly, the maid outfit sliding off. "Best thing about this one, it had a wireless remote," he said holding up a little white remote that had three buttons on it.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" He grinned evilly and pressed the top button. I groaned loudly, feeling vibrations deep inside me. "Nn stop!" I said leaning back against the bed, my legs shaking. He chuckled darkly and pressed the button again, turning the toy off. "Y…you're a bastard, you know that?"

"I know," he said smirking, "but that's why you love me." He licked his lips and I blushed. "Get dressed. We have to leave soon."

"Right after I take this thing out,: I muttered, moving my hand to my rear.

"Oh no no no, Zexy," he said grabbing my arm. "It stays in…_all _day. Or else. And I'll know if you take it out, Muffin." I whined, burying my face in his chest. "It'll be fun."

Fun? For him maybe.

------

I walked down the hall on shaky legs, holding my stomach. Axel had turned the stupid thing on high as he kissed me goodbye this morning…also pinning me to his desk. It shifted inside me with every step I took. I gritted my teeth, clinging to my bag tighter. "Zexy!" I looked up hearing my name, seeing Demyx waving. I sighed and walked over to him, sitting gingerly on grass next to Roxas. I smiled seeing him twist a sapphire ring around his finger. "What happened to your neck?" Demyx asked, frowning slightly.

I automatically moved my hand up to finger the bandages I'd put over the bite marks this morning. "Do you really have to ask?" I answered, lowering my hand.

He frowned and hugged me. "You shouldn't let Axy hurt you like that." He tilted my head up my the chin and kissed the band-aids.

I winced. "Don't, Dem. I'm fine. I like it when he does stuff like this." I moved slightly, biting my lip to repress a groan as the vibrator moved inside me. I unclenched my hands and let out a sigh.

Roxas was eyeing me. "You're acting weird."

"Am I?" I asked trying to look innocent. "How so?"

"You're acting like you've got something shoved up your ass," he said leaning back against Demyx.

My eyes widened and I felt heat come to my cheeks. Demyx grinned and started laughing. "Oh my gosh, he did that to you too?" Roxas looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered looking down at the grass.

"Yeeeaah, sure you don't, Zexy," Demyx said with an evil grin. He pushed me back and I gasped, feeling the vibrator press against my prostate harder. The bell rang and Demyx sprang up, pulling Roxas to his feet as well. "Be careful around ten."

I stood slowly, rubbing my lower back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," Demyx said grinning. He laced fingers with Roxas and pulled him toward the school.

…be careful around ten? I'm not sure I _want_ to know what he's talking about.

------

English class was slowly getting more boring by the minute. Leon seemed to be in one of his 'I really don't want to teach today, please put me out of my misery' moods, so his voice was very monotone. I wasn't even listening to him read out loud, actually about five pages ahead of him in the book. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, turning a page in the book. Riku sighed miserably, leaning back in his desk, staring at the ceiling.

I suddenly jumped. It was vibrating…on high I could tell. I winced, biting my lower lip at the feeling, stars bursting in my vision, a knot forming in my stomach. I groaned quietly, hugging myself tightly. My toes were curling in my shoes. I leaned back and had to slap a hand over my mouth to repress a scream as it pressed against my prostate harder. "You okay?" I opened my watery eyes to see Riku staring at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

I nodded quickly, shooting my hand up in the air. "Mr. Leonhart, may I go to the bathroom?"

He paused, looking up from his book. A few kids looked back at me. "Uh, sure, Zexion. You feeling okay?"

"Uhuh thanks!" I managed to gasp out, bolting from the room. I hurried into the bathroom and quickly checked to see if others were in there as well. Seeing that I was alone, I let out a breathy moan and leaned back against the wall. "Ahh turn it off," I begged, hugging my stomach tighter. My legs were shaking. I lowered one of my hands, rubbing the bulge forming in my pants, aching to get relief. I groaned, turning my head to the side, my cheek against the cool tile. "Haah Axel…"

"Axel? The Sex Ed teacher?"

I jumped at the deep voice, a blush coming to my cheeks. The new kid…Lexaeus?…was leaning against the door frame. I pressed my back against the wall, trying to edge away from him.

"I thought you were acting strange. Now I know why." He stepped closer to me.

"Leave me alone," I warned in a shaky voice, trying to ignore the vibrating toy in my body, sliding down the wall a bit. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I felt like a midget compared to him. "L-let go." I tried tugging my arm out of his grasp with no luck.

"He likes torturing you, doesn't he?" He slammed my chest against the wall, pinning my arms above my head with one hand.

I struggled, pulling against his strong grip. "Let go!"

He suddenly wrapped a hand around my throat and I squeaked at the sudden loss of air. "Scream, and I'll snap your neck." I nodded fearfully, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. He let go, keeping my hands pinned, and pulled my jeans down with one tug. He pushed my legs apart with his knee and I felt him take hold of the vibrator. "This thing isn't very big," he said pulling it out.

"D-don't! He told me not to take it- ah!" I was cut off as he shoved it back in my body roughly. He continued, each thrust stabbing harder than the last. I was crying. My legs were shaking so much, I could hardly stand. He suddenly twisted me around, pressing his lips against mine, the vibrator falling to the floor with a clatter. I shoved against him and he growled, punching me in the stomach. I wheezed and doubled over. He lifted me up, shoving three of his fingers inside of me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lexaeus dropped me like an empty can at the voice. I winced and looked up to see Axel standing there, glaring…literally steaming.

"Leaving," Lexaeus answered simply, glaring back before striding past Axel and out the door.

I curled up, hugging my stomach. It was still throbbing from the punch he'd thrown at me. "Muffin?" I curled up tighter at the sound of Axel's voice, feeling a hand on my hip. He pulled me up, hugging me tightly.

"He took it out. I'm s-sorry," I muttered against his shirt, my arms hanging limply at my sides.

"You think I care about that now?" He kissed the top of my head. "I'll take you to the nurse."

I nodded slowly, letting him help me back in my jeans and boxers. He picked up the fallen vibrator and slipped it in his pocket. "Can you walk?" I stared at the floor a moment before shrugging. He offered a hand and I took it, pulling myself up. I winced, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my temple, leading me out into the hall.

* * *

**_A/N Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! It means a lot to hear from people. And if you do review, I would love it if you said something other than 'please update soon'. Yano, that makes me NOT want to update. I mean, I don't mind if you say that within the review but JUST that....yeah...UGH. Tell me why you wanna update geez Dx_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Omg guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update Dx I was such a lazy ass and didn't feel like getting it up on the internet yet. Go figure. It won't happen again. Buuuuut I think this is the second to last chapter. I'm not entirely sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from people c:_

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, watching Axel pace back and forth angrily in front of me. I was hugging a pack of ice to my stomach, just listening to him rant. "It fucking pisses me off," he continued, using his hands as he spoke, "Just because the kid is the school's new quarterback, he can fucking get by with anything. 'And the proof'. Proof? As if you crying and that mark on your stomach wasn't enough. What do they want, a fucking video?"

I shrugged sadly, curling up in a ball. "It's not a big deal," I muttered, laying my head on a red pillow.

Axel stopped short. "Not a big- are you _serious_? He was fucking you with a vibrator and was moving onto the real thing. You call that 'not a big deal'?"

I winced at his words, burying my face in the pillow. "Apparently I'm an easy target," I said bitterly, my voice muffled from the stuffed fabric.

He pulled me up, frowning at me slightly. I was surprised to see sadness in his malachite eyes. "Don't think like that, Zeku." I nodded slowly, my eyes falling to the floor. He sat next to me, rubbing my leg in a comforting way. "How's your stomach?" I snuggled against him, shaking my head. He sighed and pulled me down in his lap, gently petting my head. He took the bag of ice out of my hand, slipping his free hand under my shirt. I moaned, feeling heat on my skin. "Who needs heating pads?" he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Axel," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"You can stay out of school tomorrow, yano." He kissed my forehead gently.

Tomorrow? I opened my eyes, looking up at him. Tomorrow is Saturday. We have the day- oh yeah. That stupid new policy the school has that we have to go half the day on Saturday. I groaned, rolling over to hug his middle. "I'll be okay…"

"Take some sleeping medicine, would you? I want you to sleep all night." I nodded and he nudged me to sit up, standing. I hugged the couch pillow tightly, leaning my head back, closing my eyes. I doubt I'd get any sleep tonight, medicine or not. There was too much going through my mind…not to mention my lower body was sore. He returned, pressing two small pills in my palm, handing me a glass of water. I swallowed the medicine, handing the empty glass back to him. He set it on the table and scooped me up in his arms. I snuggled up against him, thankful his body was so warm. He laid me down on the bed, curling up next to me, kissing my lips. I kissed back then nuzzled against his shoulder. "Night, Zeku." I nodded, closing my eyes.

------

"Wake up sleepy-head." I groaned at Axel's voice, opening my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand.

"We have like, thirty minutes to get ready." I nodded, opening my eyes. They widened when I saw Axel was standing there, hair damp…only in a towel.

"Damn, where'd I put my pants?" he muttered, searching through the closet. He conveniently let the towel slide off his body. Water still on his back glistened in the light. I swallowed thickly. God he's so sexy. "Mind helping me instead of being a living Niagara Falls?" I blushed, looking away, embarrassed that he'd caught me staring at him.

I stood, sliding off the bed, bending over to look under it. I jumped, feeling arms wrap around me. "Axel?"

"Thought I saw my pants for a minute. But, while I'm here…" He pressed his lips against mine, pushing his tongue in my mouth. I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His mouth was so hot, it was burning my tongue. He tasted so good, I couldn't pull away. His hands were in my hair, pulling me closer to his body. He pushed me against the floor, straddling my hips. I rolled up, feeling my body brush up against his. He pulled away, looking down at me, a hand on my face. "Oh there's my pants." He smirked, picking them up from under the bed. I sighed as he got off me, pulling them on.

I grabbed a pair of my own pants and pulled them on, holding them in place with a stud belt. I chose a long-sleeved, striped, purple shirt and pulled it on, smoothing the fabric on my arms. "Nice pants," Axel said, sticking his hands in my back pockets, squeezing me.

I blushed, pushing him away. "We have to go…"

He shrugged, pulling his white, button-up shirt on his body, buttoning the buttons. I looked away, grabbing my messenger bag. He put an arm around my shoulder, leading me out the door. "Come on, Muffin."

I let him lead me out of the apartment, all the way down to the subway. I didn't give a damn about the other people on board and snuggled against him, using his arm as a pillow. He petted the top of my head, lacing his fingers in my hair as he rubbed my neck.

Once again, the train ride seemed too short and we were at the school's stop before I knew it. I followed Axel down the walkway to the school, pulling my bag up higher on my shoulder. He walked up the steps, pulling the door open. I hesitated, looking across the courtyard at my friends sitting under their usual tree…locked at the lips as usual. "Zeku?"

I looked back up at Axel, seeing him staring down at me with an eyebrow raised. "The hallways are empty right now," I said in a quiet voice.

He ruffled my hair, nodding, understanding what I was talking about. "I'll see you later. We can grab lunch somewhere after school, neh?"

I smiled and nodded, watching him enter the school. I sat down next to Demyx and he actually pulled away from Roxas, looking at me. "Hi Zexy," he said with a grin, leaning back, pulling the little blonde against him. Roxas winced and sat back up, his hands moving to his lower back.

I felt a smile pull the corners of my mouth. "Did you two have fun last night?"

Demyx grinned, hugging Roxas tightly. "Well, it _was_ our anniversary last night. Roxy convinced his parents he was staying at your house. And then me and him-"

"DEMYX!"

Demyx laughed, hugging the younger blonde tighter. "He makes the cutest noises, Zexy. You should hear them. Especially when he cums. He screams so loud and his little back arches so far. It's _so_ adorable." Dem made a cute face at Roxas who was redder than Axel's hair, I'm sure. He buried his face in Dem's chest and I could hear a slew of threats coming from his muffled mouth. Demyx giggled harder. "N'ohhh you always say that, but you never mean it. I just have to pet you and you can't say no." Roxas groaned in defeat.

I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I stood, following them in the school, glad they were near….mental note to self, find Riku after Latin.

------

"Good morning, Zexion."

"Morning, Miss Gainsborough," I responded as she lowered the duster she held in her hand. Looked like she'd been dusting the leaves of the viney plants on top of the bookshelf. She smiled at me as I sat down and pulled out my textbook.

"Oh, you won't need that today. You're just in here 45 minutes so I thought you'd like to do some puzzles." She handed me a small stack of papers.

I glanced at them and nodded. "Sure." I pulled my pencil out and skimmed over the Latin words. I blinked a few times, reading the same sentence again. For some reason, the words weren't sinking in. I couldn't help thinking about how sweet Axel had been to me last night. I didn't even know he could act like that, honestly. He seemed so…motherly, strange as that sounds.

"Do they hurt?" Huh? I looked up to see Miss Gainsborough frowning down at me. I noticed I'd been unconsciously fingering the burns on my forearms. I pressed against my skin gently before dropping my hand by my side, shaking my head.

"It's my fault I have them. I shouldn't cook in the mornings," I said with a forced smile. I fisted the end of my sleeve.

She suddenly grabbed my arm, and pushed my sleeve up before I could even utter a protest. Her face fell even more the swirls of burns were revealed, some in the shape of flames, Axel's name just under my elbow. "I thought so…"

"It's not what you think," I started, pulling my arm from her grasp, pushing my sleeve back down.

"He doesn't…_make_ you do this, does he?" She leaned against her desk, her green eyes sad.

My eyes widened. "Are…you implying he _rapes_ me?" She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "No. He doesn't force me into anything. I love everything he does to me. He's…probably the only one who _doesn't_ want to hurt me." I looked away, feeling anger build in my gut.

"Please be careful, Zexion. He loves to break people-"

"You're wrong," I said looking back at her with cold eyes. I don't know why I'm letting myself get this upset, but she's trying to make Axel to be some kind of bad guy and it's pissing me off to no end. "The only time I've ever felt broken is when I left Marluxia's, wanting to be back with Axel, wanting him to protect me. Axel isn't a bad person."

"You barely know him," she said bitterly, looking at the door, crossing her arms.

"And you do?" Her gaze snapped back at me, anger in her green eyes. "He said he likes me…maybe even love, I don't know-"

"He toys with people's emotions Zexion. He plays with people for awhile and gets bored and moves on to the next sucker in line. He told me the same thing. I thought he loved me too." My mouth fell open in shock. What? She sighed. "High school senior year, long story. As far as I know, he hasn't changed. Just, be warned Zexion. He hurts people just for the fun of it. I don't want to see you go through what I did."

I stood, scooping my bag up. "I won't. I know Axel cares about me. If he doesn't give a damn, he would have left me at my brother's. He would have left me on that bus bench. He would have let something horrible happen to me yesterday, but he didn't. He cares about me." I stormed out of the room, shoving the door to the courtyard open. I hurried back to the old part of the school and ducked into the first bathroom I reached. I leaned against the tiled wall, breathing heavily. Why was I so angry? Miss Gainsborough had always been my favorite teacher. Just, what she'd said made me so… I groaned in frustration, sliding down the wall. I closed my eyes, taking in a few calming breaths.

My eyes snapped open. I am such an idiot. I jumped up and hurried to the door. I need to get back to class, or at least Axel's. I need to be around other people. I pushed the door open and was almost immediately hit by the frame. "Oh, sorry," I heard a deep voice say. My stomach clenched. "Oh, it's you again."

I backed against the stalls. "Stay away," I warned, actually trembling. He smirked, touching the side of my face. I tried to move away, but before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, his tongue roughly pushing past my lips. I whined in protest as he pinned me against the wall, pulling my pants down. _No stop. Not this again. I don't want this pain again. Axel!_


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKIN LONG GUYS Dx Murphy and I never rped the end of this so, I was on my own and had no ideas and GAH. Okay. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait. I finished this and the epilogue so you guys don't have to wait for that part xD thanks again for reading and I'm glad everyone likes it. Enjoy!  
~Arxaith_

* * *

I lay on the floor, hugging my middle tightly, tears streaming down my face. My entire body hurt so much. Every time I breathed, my ribs ached from where he'd punched me so many times for screaming. I swear he'd broke a rib or two. There was cum all over the floor. I'd pushed it out of my body as soon as he'd pulled out of me.

Lexaeus was standing over me, his arms crossed, brow furrowed angrily. "You're pathetic." He bent down, grabbing me by the hair. I squeaked, looking at him. "Lick it up, you worthless whore."

I shook my head violently, trying in vain to pull away him. He growled and shoved my head against the tile, my forehead smacking against the floor hard. I whimpered, bringing my hands to my head. "P-please stop," I begged in a weak voice, for what seemed like the millionth time.

He laughed and kicked me. I cried out, curling up tighter as pain spread from the spot. More useless tears fell from my eyes. "DO IT." I winced as he pushed my head against the floor, my cheek smearing against the thick liquid on the tile. Looks like I didn't have a choice. I licked the floor, nearly retching from the taste of his cum. I kept my tongue out of my mouth, white dripping down onto the tile. "Swallow it." I shook my head and he hit me again. I winced and did as he said, swallowing the thick liquid in my mouth. I could taste bile at the back of my throat. Nausea hit me so suddenly, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I vomited on the floor, hugging my throbbing stomach tightly. I could hear him laughing at me. "Pathetic. I'll see you later, little whore. Thanks for the fun." I heard him leave.

I looked up, spotting my clothes under a stall where he'd thrown them. I crawled over, a squeak of pain escaping my throat. I somehow managed to make it over, crawling in the stall, closing the door. I balled my clothes up, hugging them to my chest, crying. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?

I heard the door swing open and I leaned back against the tiled stall, holding my breath. Oh shit no. Don't tell me he's back for more. "Ew what the fuck?" My eyes widened. I think my heart even stopped for a second. Axel's voice. "Is anyone in here? Mind explaining this shit?"

I held my breath, not sure if I should respond or not. I pressed my face against my clothes and muttered, "L-lunch made me sick…"

"Right. And I suppose you jacked off in the process?"

I sobbed at the bitter words. The stall door flung open and I jumped, looking up at him. His face instantly softened. "Oh God, Zexion. I didn't know it was you- holy shit." I saw fire light in his eyes almost instantly. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me alone," I said with panic in my voice. Someone was finally here to help me. If he left-

"I won't be long. I'm going to find that bastard and call SOLIDER. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" he muttered softly, gently petting my face.

I nodded, leaning back against the stall as he stood, walking out of the room. I looked down at my clothes, wanting to get dressed. I sat up and gasped at the pain in my body, ordering me to stay down. I sighed miserably, looking down at the floor.

Lexaeus's words started to creep back in my head, mixing with things Marluxia had said to me. Worthless whore. It's all your good for. Pathetic little whore. Did being raped, forced into something I obviously never want make me a whore? Apparently it did.

I felt tears running down my face. As if I hadn't cried enough. I really am pathetic. I suddenly noticed the bottom of the door. The metal frame on the bottom was uneven, metal sticking out like jagged teeth. I carefully ran my thumb over it, testing its sharpness. It sliced into my skin easily. I sniffed, pressing the inside of my arm against the metal, pulling, leaving a stinging pain and a line of red on my wrist. I bit my lower lip, bringing my arm back up to the metal, pressing my skin against it harder. More pain. More blood.

I lifted my arm to my eyes, watching blood slowly run down my arm. I leaned back, staring at the ceiling, letting my arm fall to my side. My ribs and lower body still ached. I just wanted numbness to set in so I could forget about the pain…forget about what he'd done to me. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily.

"Muffin?" I opened my eyes at Axel's voice. He opened the bathroom stall. "He's in the office right-" He stopped short, sighing. "I don't think I gave you permission to cut yourself," he said kneeling down next to me, taking my hand to inspect the damage.

"I wasn't aware I had to ask," I responded, jerking my wrist out of his grasp.

Axel shook his head. "I swiped one of the robes from the gym locker room. Figured it'd be easier to put on than your clothes." I took the blue fabric from him, not moving from my spot on the floor. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Can you stand?"

I nodded slowly and pushed myself up using the tile wall, wincing at the pain that crawled up my spine. I stood up straight and nearly doubled over. I would have fallen over if Axel hadn't caught me. I leaned against him, breathing heavily. "Everything hurts," I managed to say, pressing my face against his shirt.

"I know. That's why we're going to the hospital," Axel said draping the bathrobe over me, tying the sash loosely, but tight enough to stay on my body. "Can you walk?"

I took a small step and cringed from pain, but nodded anyway. Axel sighed and scooped me up in his arms. I nuzzled against him, letting him carry me down the hall. He suddenly took a deep breath in and looked at me. "Zexion, I might be going away for awhile."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have temper issues, you know that." I nodded slowly, remembering what he did to Marluxia's hair…and how he fought with Reno. "I took Lexaeus to the office. He…might have gotten a little burned in the process-"

"How burned?"

"Not many people know what I can do," Axel continued, "It was just his arm. I was so pissed, I burned him from where my hand was. He deserved it. His skin turned black." He chuckled slightly.

"It's not funny, Axel. They could send you to jail for hurting a student-"

"I've done a shit load of jail worthy things in my life. They haven't caught up to me yet." He sighed heavily. "But I'm worried the bastard will tell."

We passed the office. I could hear people yelling. I lifted my eyes for a minute to see what was going on. Lexaeus was standing in the middle of the room, glaring at the two guys next to him in uniform, guns in hand. One was First Class SOLIDER, the other Third Class. I could tell by the color of their clothes. Lexaeus's sleeve was burned off. Axel hadn't been kidding. His skin was dark purple, almost black.

"Axel!" He stopped, hearing his name, gritting his teeth angrily.

"What is it Yuffie?" he asked, not even turning around. I clung to him tighter, my chest clenching with fear.

"They need to talk to Zexion," I heard her say with a sigh. Lexaeus had turned his attention to us, glaring at me. I could see his jaw clench and unclench in anger. God, this guy would literally beat me to death for getting him arrested. I swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the lump in my throat, blinking back tears as I snuggled against Axel's chest.

"Tell them they'll have to wait," Axel said turning slightly, "The kid is hurt and bleeding. He can't even walk obviously. And I'm pretty sure that fucker in there broke a few of his ribs. He needs a hospital now."

"I know," Yuffie said crossing her arms. I swear, she pouted slightly. "But they said they want to take a look at him-"

"They can do that at the hospital," Axel said starting to walk again. Thank God. I didn't want to be in the same room as Lexaeus, even with men from SOLIDER standing there.

"Axel, you know SOLIDER have to examine him themselves for their records. They don't take the hospital's."

Axel sighed in defeat and turned to face her. She popped her gum once and turned on heel, walking back in the office. He looked down at me. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'll make sure they don't take long."

I nodded and took a deep breath in, then gasped in pain. Shit. He really must have broken some of my ribs. Axel sighed and stepped into the office. Lexaeus immediately took a step forward and I tensed up. The Third Class SOLIDER pushed him back with his gun. Axel gently put me down, keeping a firm grim on my upper arm thankfully. I couldn't help but sway back and forth.

The First Class SOLIDER walked over to us, taking his helmet off in the process. I was surprised to see Axel's friend Zack. He ran a hand through his spiky, black hair. "Make this quick, Zack," Axel said in a low voice, "He needs a hospital."

"I know Ax. Sorry, but the boss would kill us if we didn't talk to him. Hey again Zexion."

I nodded slowly. Zack took hold of my upper arm, pulling me toward the back hallway. I limped, wincing every step I took. He opened a door and led me to a chair. Axel walked in behind us and closed the door. "Okay," Zack said pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry about this Zexion. I only have to ask a few questions. And take a look at you, if you don't mind." I shook my head. "Mkay. You were where when Lexaeus attacked you?"

"The bathroom," I answered in a quiet voice.

"Would you mind giving me as many details as you feel comfortable with?" Zack asked, sitting on the desk in front of me.

"I w-was leaving when he walked in. J-just the way he was talking, I backed against the wall and then…he grabbed me and slammed me against the floor, p-pinning me-" I cut myself off, shaking my head.

Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "Zack, just take a look at him so we can go. He needs a doctor."

Zack nodded. "Zexion…robe."

I tightened my grip on the fabric around my body. "Zexy," Axel said bending down, "It's just Zack. The faster he looks at you, the faster we can get you to a hospital."

I sniffed and nodded, letting go of the robe, the cloth falling to the ground. Zack circled me a few times, jotting notes down on a little pad he'd taken out of his pocket. He lifted my arms, staring at the dark bruises on my ribs. "Finger marks," he muttered, "Make sure you get the emergency room to do a rape kit. I won't put him through that. Go."

"Thanks Zack," Axel said helping me back into the robe. He gently kissed the top of my forehead before picking me up. I closed my eyes tiredly, nuzzling against his shirt. He walked out into the office. I heard Lexaeus mutter several threats at me, pushing against the Third Class SOLIDER who slammed him into his seat with the blunt end of his gun. He was strong for a smaller guy.

I closed my eyes again. "Zexion." I opened them, realizing we were in the parking lot. Axel gently put me down, keeping hold of me as he unlocked his black Mustang. "Here," he said helping me into the car.

"H-how'd you get your car here?" I asked quietly as he buckled me in.

"Called Reno," he answered. He ran the back of his hand down my cheek before closing the door. He walked over to the driver's side and slid in the seat. "Sleep. We'll be there soon."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, falling into darkness almost instantly.

------

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness. My vision slowly focused and I realized I was in an all white room. Machines were beeping around me. I looked down. My right arm was wrapped up in a hard, blue cast. My left arm had needles in it and a hospital bracelet around my wrist. I looked around the room, wincing slightly at the pain in my chest.

Axel was sitting in a chair by the window, his long legs crossed, his head propped up by his hand. He was looking outside, watching birds fly around I could tell. "Axel?" I muttered.

He looked back at me. I saw a smile form on his lips. "Hey Muffin. Feeling any better?" He knelt beside the bed and ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded. "A little. How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours," he answered pulling the chair next to the bed, sitting on it.

"Oh."

"Lexaeus is in jail. Zack booked him himself. He had Cloud come get your test results. They said to feel better."

"That's nice of them…"

A moment of silence crawled by. Axel was rubbing my hand gently, staring at the other wall. I leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "Look," he started, looking back at me, "You can transfer schools if you want to."

I shook my head. "No. I like having you as my teacher…and, lame as it sounds, I'm comfortable knowing you're in the same building."

"I can transfer too."

"No Axel. I could never ask you to do that."

"Okay." He kissed the back of my hand. "Get some rest. The doctor said you can go home in the morning."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"…for not abandoning me like others have. For taking care of me."

He smirked and ruffled. "Mhm. Go to sleep, kid."

I leaned back against the pillows again. He continued to watch me as I closed my eyes, smiling slightly with warm thoughts in my head.


	12. Epilogue

~six months later~

"I think I'm going to hurl," I muttered, holding my stomach.

"Aw Zexy," Demyx said kneading my shoulders, "We've done the walk a million times. Just walk up, shake the principle's hand, and take your diploma. No big deal." I nodded slowly, hearing what he'd said, but my stomach refused to listen. "Come on, we better get with the others." He smiled and hurried out the bathroom door, his dark blue robe and tassel on his hat blowing happily behind him.

I sighed heavily and followed him, carrying my hat. Our senior class was gathered in the foyer of the school, chattering loudly, their voices blending together in an annoying buzz. I made to walk over to the others, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see Axel standing behind me. He smirked and said, "Congratulations, Zexion. Knew you could last just one more year."

"Thanks Axel," I said smiling up at him. He took me by the arm and pulled me back in the bathroom, locking the deadbolt the janitors use behind us.

"Good thing you'll be legal in a few weeks. We won't have to hide anymore." He pulled me against him, bending down and connecting our lips in a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back. He pulled away and smiled, gently touching my cheek. "I got something for you." He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He tossed it to me and I caught it, looking up at him questioningly. "Well, open it."

I did what he said and opened the small, black box. Sitting in the slot inside was a beautiful silver ring with a light blue stone, gleaming in the light. "…i-it's beautiful," I stammered.

He took it out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "Here's to the future." He kissed my hand, then my lips. I smiled against him, clinging to him. He pulled away again. "I love you, Zexion." I think my heart stopped. I looked up at him with surprise in my eyes. "I realize that now."

I grinned and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Axel."

He pet the top of my head. "We're moving."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Well, since you're going to college in Albany, I though it'd be better to just move there, rather than you having a dorm, neh? I got a job at the college. Our new place is bigger than our current one too."

I smiled. "Sounds great."

He kissed me again. "Better get out with the others. You have to get your diploma so you'll be free of this place." He unlocked the door and looked back at me.

I nodded an put my hat on top of my head, pulling the tassel down. Axel motioned for me to follow him, and I did, joining the others in the foyer. He walked off to join the rest of the staff, taking a long black robe from Yuffie. I smiled, twisting the band around my finger. It fit me perfectly. The assistant principle clapped her hand together, ordering us into our lines. I saw Demyx turn around, looking at me questioningly. I held up my hand and he grinned brightly, seeing my ring. He mouthed congratulations before he turned around, following the line of seniors out to the football stadium. Finally the year was over. And I've never felt happier in my life.

* * *

_**A/N** I'm currently working on a new Kingdom Hearts story. I'll have the first chapter up soon. It has like...every pairing in it xD  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
